


New moon

by Mischieftess



Series: Howl [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A little darker than the others, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Explicit consent (Ch2), F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Once-a-month wolf...hey wait, Praise, Smut, The wolf cock returns!, Trust me it fits in the series ;], Werewolf, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: "Wynonna's going out tonight. There's something preying on young women in the big city. I've been doing some research and I think it's a ghoul."Waverly had only had to say she was going along on the hunt for Nicole to shoulder her way in as backup. She'd have backed up Wynonna, of course, but the thought of Waverly going up against ghouls (whatever they are, but they sound bad) made Nicole insist on coming along.On the new moon, Nicole's as human as she gets nowadays, but surely another pair of eyes and ears can help.Takes place a few months after Howl. This series can be read in any order.Chronology:In the moon's pale lightHowlInto the WoodsNew moon
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Howl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685371
Comments: 72
Kudos: 488





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WayWereHaught returns! These fics were inspired by ScaryKrystal's WereHaught art series, especially those on her [ScaryKrystalAfterDark Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/scarykrystal/)! Also check this out, [cuddles!!!](https://twitter.com/ScaryKAfterDark/status/1289346930389090304?s)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nicole :

"Wynonna's going out tonight. There's something preying on young women in the big city. I've been doing some research and I think it's a ghoul."

Waverly had only had to say she was going along on the hunt for Nicole to shoulder her way in as backup. She'd have backed up Wynonna, of course, but the thought of Waverly going up against ghouls (whatever they are, but they sound bad) made Nicole insist on coming along.

It’s absolutely the right choice. Wynonna's "fantastic plan" involves Waverly, dressed in far too little clothing for the wintry chill of the city streets, slinking into a sleazy club to act as scout and/or bait while Nicole covers the back exit and Wynonna covers the front. Theoretically, the ghoul will find Waverly's ditzy act irresistible and try to take her to a second location. Then Wynonna can swoop in and, depending on Peacemaker's mood, either stab or shoot the bastard. It's bound to go wrong.

Nicole shivers, even through the layers of her puffy coat. The city seems somehow colder than Purgatory. Maybe the snow and wind feels more earned out where you can see nature all around you, instead of between high concrete walls and on asphalt streets. Regardless, this alley is _cold_.

Nicole finds herself missing the comfort of her full moon fur coat, fluffy and warm and wind-proof. Even her paws feel warm on those nights, despite the snow that gets caught between the pads, and her ears certainly don't ache like her human ears are doing right now, even through the toque.

Nicole huffs and tucks her hands in her armpits, trying to divert herself from wishing for her wolf self to give her added insulation. She's comfortable enough with it now that it doesn't bother her that much to have the stray positive thought about it, but it doesn't help her on this new moon night to think about things that cannot happen. She changes on the full moon, after dark, until dawn. The new moon is the farthest from her wolf self that she can get, when she can be a mostly-normal human. Those are the rules.

Nicole hears the pounding of running footsteps and tenses, standing away from the wall. Wynonna comes around the corner, running hell for leather, and skids to a stop in front of Nicole.

"She's gone!"

Nicole's heart freezes in place. "What do you mean, 'She's gone?!' You were watching her!"

"I don't know, there must be another exit!" Wynonna's face is white, her eyes blazing blue as dark, wavy hair tumbles over her shoulders. "We gotta find her!"

Nicole curses and sprints for the corner. "Follow me!"

"But-"

Nicole ignores her friend and wheels around the corner, trusting her immediate plan. She needs to get inside that club.

The line is no contest. She shoves her badge in the bouncer's face and barks, "Sheriff! Move!" with the authority of someone who knows that the club serves minors. The inside is immediately overwhelming, hot and humid and loud loud **loud** , drenched with the scents of a hundred thawing overcoats and the refreshed echo of years upon years of sweaty bodies. 

Nicole _inhales_. She's gone to sleep with Waverly's hair in her nose for years now, and even at her most human she knows her scent as well as she knows anything. The notes of velvety, sweet lavender from her shampoo, the muted vanilla of Nicole's body wash (that Waverly steals, so Nicole buys extra), Waverly's own, unique scent, it's all as vital to Nicole as breathing. Her sinuses ache with the next inhale, as if she's trying to store all that air within her face, cataloguing it, sorting through it, and then she has it. 

Nicole _moves_ and the crowd parts for her whether they plan to or not, shocked faces passing into her periphery as she elbows and shoves and pushes her way after that scent. Even over the din, she can hear Wynonna behind her, shouting, "Get out of the way!" 

Nicole pays no heed to Wynonna – if Nicole can just catch up to Waverly, Wynonna will have plenty of time to get to them while Nicole tears someone a new asshole. 

There! Nicole snaps her head to the side, smelling a change in Waverly's scent. She growls and charges forward, passing the startled DJ in his nook, and finds a door painted matte black to match the wall. She hauls it open and finds herself in a dank, dark stairwell. 

Without a thought, she follows her nose down, trailing the intertwined scents of flowers and old, rotting death, skidding around each landing as the smell of blood appears, thickening, combining with fear. _Waverly’s_ fear. Nicole leaps, skipping stairs until there's no more down to go. Her body hurts, as if the emotional storm inside her is turning into physical pain, wrenching and cracking and reforming her into a nexus of fearful rage. She shoves the pain aside and speeds up.

"Ouch! You little bitch!" A man's voice sounds, close, slightly echoing, followed by the sound of a fist hitting flesh. 

Waverly yelps.

Nicole throws open the door with a roar and leaps after the creature holding Waverly, _her_ Waverly, by one arm. The long, dim hallway passes in a blur. He turns, startled, and Nicole grabs him by the throat. She doesn't have time to gawk at the fact that her arm is bursting out of her torn sleeve, down stuffing flying everywhere as her twisted, furry hand crushes down on his neck. She forgets about the gun in her in-pants holster. She just _acts._

Sharp claws slice at her arm, cutting deep as the thing in front of her changes shape, throwing Waverly bodily aside to face Nicole as the bigger threat. It grows taller but thin, muscles flexing under greyish skin as the stench of its body darkens, grows richer in death and rot. The hands sprout five-inch claws and the mouth opens to reveal rows of jagged teeth, shining yellow in Nicole's vision.

Nicole snarls in pain and rage, pivoting on one hip to slam the creature into the wall. Its head smashes against the concrete, hands clutching Nicole's arm, and she does it again, and again, pulling it away only to tense every muscle in her body and shove it, time and again, against the concrete blocks. All Nicole can see is its contorted face and she bends close, roaring, spattering its inhuman visage with saliva as she opens her mighty jaws and prepares to end its pitiful existence.

Then, blazing agony sends Nicole stumbling away with a yelp.

The thing had tucked its feet up and used the set of talons sprouting from its toes to rip into her stomach. Nicole's free hand goes to the wounds and she growls, but there's no time for that. The ghoul launches itself at her throat. 

Nicole backpedals and stumbles as her boot rolls under her foot, somehow coming loose and taking the security of her stance from her. The ghoul slashes like a cat, fastfastfast, cutting shallow, stinging cuts into her chest and neck and face as she stumbles and kicks off one boot.

Nicole punches out, catching the ghoul a glancing blow, and pushes the advantage as it tries to kick her again. Her second boot comes free and she uses the freedom to lunge, grabbing an arm with both hands and twisting, hard. But the thing is loose-jointed, gangly and weird, and the move that would have dislocated a human arm does little more than make Nicole available for a punishing punch to the nose. Nicole reels, eyes running, snout throbbing, before the thing throws her into the wall. 

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

Being punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground by a super-strong ghoul after being dragged bodily into a dark underground passage had to ruin anyone's day. But Waverly doesn't let things like that keep her down, especially not with the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Waverly scrambles to her feet, ignoring the pain of her scraped knees as she tries to see what's happening. The concrete corridor is barely lit, one yellow bulb shining sullenly about fifty feet down the tunnel, and Waverly can only see the silhouettes of her attacker and rescuer. She doesn't need to see clearly to recognize Nicole, even hulking and besnouted with her wolf. Her mind catches on the impossibility of Nicole transforming on the new moon but Waverly shrugs it away, focusing on the fight and how she could possibly help. They’re just moving so _fast_.

A clatter from behind her, barely audible over the snarls and thumps, startles Waverly into pressing herself flat against the wall. To her great relief, her sister bursts into the hallway, gun in hand. Even in the dim lighting, Waverly catches the relief on her face as she sees Waverly and her surprise at the scene beyond. 

"Wynonna!" Waverly shouts. "Help Nicole!"

"On it!" Wynonna runs past, breathing heavily as her shadow follows faintly behind her. 

Nicole yelps, an awful sound from her half-human throat. Waverly tries to get a look at her but it's so dark and the fighters are moving so fast that it's hard to get a clear view from where she's standing. One combatant falls to the floor and the other breaks away, running away from them, toward the light. As it passes, its sallow skin shines greasily before the swipe of one elongated arm breaks the single bulb and throws everything into darkness.

Wynonna shouts and an orange glow grows, followed by a pistol shot, loud in the enclosed space. Waverly hears a thump, but sees nothing. Cursing to herself, she fumbles in her hidden pocket for the phone she'd been unable to use. The flashlight app is eye-searingly bright and Waverly quickly blocks some of it with her fingers, casting a reddish glow forward. She can see Wynonna's back and trots up to her. 

"Hey, what's..." Waverly's words fade away as she sees something past Wynonna's boots, a splash of darkness on the stained concrete floor. A heap of tangled limbs shift past it. A pained whine accompanies the movement and Waverly's heart begins beating again. 

"Nicole!" 

In a moment, Waverly throws herself onto her knees, mindless of the way the concrete scrapes at her already-raw skin as her phone clatters to the floor. She puts her hands on Nicole's furry arm, seeking skin under the fluffy coat. She closes her eyes and concentrates on that well of energy she'd found deep inside herself, the one that’d healed Mercedes’s facial scars. The draw of power is swift, draining, shocking in its intensity. It always is, but she's normally healing minor scrapes and bruises (and once, memorably, a gunshot) so this is deeper, stronger than she's used to. 

Waverly doesn't let go, lets it pour out of her like an exhale that doesn't end, feels herself pulled into that flow and gives herself over, seeking to–

Something yanks her away. She loses contact and the pull stops.

"Hey!" Wynonna hisses, her hand cold and hard around Waverly's wrist. Her own cellphone light shines, blinding. "What're you doing?"

A groan from Nicole silences both of them. Waverly squints down at her girlfriend, seeing red fur sprouting out of torn clothes, blood-splattered, downy feathers spilling out and around her on the beige concrete like an angel fallen from heaven. Well, a fuzzy angel. Nicole’s face is a muzzle, whiskers, huge wolf fangs, the whole wolf-headed werewolf transformation like that first full moon after she was bitten again. She hasn’t had this complete of a transformation since then.

"Hey, Nicole?" Waverly shakes her hand free of Wynonna's grip. 

"Fuck," the monster next to her says, baritone and rough. "That hurt." A yellow flash bounces from her retinas and she squeezes her eyes shut again. "Ow."

"Sorry, sorry." Wynonna tilts her phone away, and the vibrancy of Nicole's bright red fur fades into rusted grays in the reflected dimness. 

Waverly breathes a sigh of relief. Nicole seems fine. "Wynonna, did you get him?" 

"Yeah." The light moves to point down the hall, and Wynonna’s footsteps go with it. A dark shape on the floor is slowly revealed, and Wynonna says, "Peacemaker isn't responding, it's dead all right."

There's a thump and the light jumps. Waverly huffs in fond exasperation. "Don't kick the monsters, Wynonna."

"Yeah," Nicole growls, her voice a full octave lower than its norm, massive canines flashing in the dimness as she speaks with her new muzzle. "Let thleeping dogth lie."

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole :

Nicole curls miserably on her side on the back seat of the car, trying not to move too much under the wool car blanket that Waverly had hastily thrown over her. 

They'd found another exit from the tunnel into a (thankfully abandoned) building and Wynonna had gone to get the car. Since Nicole had driven in order to cut down on any stops or questions, and since Nicole is in no shape to drive (literally – she’s a seven-foot tall wolf-headed monster), that means letting Wynonna, speed queen, drive them back to Purgatory with one dead monster rolled up in a tarp in the trunk and a live one staining the leather in her own cruiser with blood.

Nicole is thinking, both to work on the puzzle of her transformation during the nadir of the curse and to distract her from the stench leaking through the pull-down panel between her trunk and the cab. It’s not working. Those same smells are on her claws, mixing with the scent of her own blood, Waverly's blood, sweat, and old fear. Her wolf, normally absent this time of the month, is running through her mind, giving her urgency and anxiety in large, irritating proportions. Honestly, all Nicole wants to do is drag Waverly somewhere safe and clean them both up, lick Waverly’s wounds, and make sure they’re ok.

She would normally just try to control her breathing, bring herself back to center, but the _stench._ Her instincts are driving her up the wall, making her want to re-establish her dominance in her space. Oddly, part of her wants to pee on the car. She’s not gonna do that… but regardless, she'll have to air the cruiser out for days at this point. 

Waverly's voice floats back from the passenger seat. "What're you growling about, Nicole?"

Nicole stops growling. She hadn't realized she was doing it at all. She goes with the simplest answer. "The thmell. Thith thing thtinks!" Her lisp is profound with all this snout, and it only serves to piss her off more.

Wynonna chimes in, "We're almost there, Winthrop. Jeremy says the incinerator is all warmed up for our guest. He’ll have a nice, warm trip to meet his soul in hell."

Nicole nestles more thoroughly into her blanket, unwilling to let go of her grumpiness just yet. The wolf makes her feel like she needs to tear the doors off to get some air, and Wynonna jibe about her lisp doesn't help. "You owe me a car wath and detail job."

Waverly pats the blanket near Nicole's head, getting a shoulder instead. "Yeah, we do."

When the cruiser pulls to a stop, Nicole sighs and gets out into the yellowish light of the morgue loading dock. Her wrecked coat, shirt, socks, and boots had been stuffed into a plastic bag and put in the trunk, and she's just in the bare minimum of what passes for clothes - thank fuck her pants had had some stretch to them, but she'd had to rip off most of the legs, the seat had ripped open for her tail, and the belt had almost cut her in half. Werewolves are, as Waverly had said, thicc. 

At least her fur is keeping her plenty warm, the one benefit of this weird night. Even barefoot, pads on the cold concrete since she'd shredded her socks, she's more comfortable than most winter clothes can make her. Not that anything she owns would fit – she’s _big_ tonight, much bigger than normal. She’s not used to looking down at the top of her car or at people from this kind of height. Her proportions have changed, too, in a way that makes her feel like she’s wearing stilts and has six-foot-long arms. If she thinks about it too much, she’ll fall over, but if she just lets the wolf guide her movements it’s tolerable.

The front of her body is still stiff and sticky with drying blood. It makes her skin itch. Waverly had healed most of the wounds and her werewolf healing had been handling the rest on the drive, but it’ll be impossible to get the blood and gore off without a proper shower. But there’s something that has to be done before she can get clean.

They pop the trunk and Nicole tries not to inhale the stench that gushes out. Even Waverly and Wynonna gag.

The rattle of wheels alerts Nicole to Jeremy's presence and she turns, eyeing him as he exits the station. He looks rumpled, his short, dark hair sticking up every which way, and bags darken the skin under his eyes. Jeremy's got a gurney with him and Nicole sighs. Thank fuck, she won't have to carry the stinking thing inside.

"Whoa," Jeremy breathes. "Are you bigger than normal? And your head, wow, you look like a Van Helsing wolf!"

Nicole flicks an ear back. "What?" She’s really not in the mood for Jeremy right now.

"It's a movie," Jeremy says and oh no, he starts gesticulating. Nerd rant incoming. "They're honestly the best depiction of a–"

Waverly, bless her, steps in. "Hey, Jeremy, next time, ok? We've had a long night."

"Sure Waves, oh jeez what happened to you?" Jeremy's voice flips from geeky enthusiasm to concern so quickly that it makes Nicole blink.

"Nothing antiseptic and rest won't cure!" 

Nicole watches Waverly carefully, looking for signs of damage. She'd said she was ok, that the blood Nicole could smell was just scrapes, but in the light from the loading dock Nicole can see bruises showing up on her face. How many other bruises does she have? 

Nicole fights the urge to try to bring this thing back to life and kill it again.

Wynonna clears her throat. "You should see the other guy." She nods toward the trunk and Nicole takes that as her cue. 

Nicole takes a deep breath of fresher air before she steps closer, grasping the tarp in her big paws and carefully lifting it, trying not to let anything flop out onto her trunk. Even with the plastic liner, the less of this thing that touches her car, the better the chances she can get rid of the smell.

Nicole can probably lift a tank right now, so she can hold the stinking thing out away from her body as she leaps onto the dock and lays the package on top of the gurney. 

"Jeez, Nicole, you're huge!" 

The slightest hint of fear trickles through Jeremy's usual Dorito/hair gel/spice scent. Nicole feels her nose twitch and wrinkle at him. 

"You're tiny," Nicole growls. “And I’m grumpy.”

Jeremy gets the hint. "Uh, yeah, so, I'm just gonna–" Jeremy grabs the gurney and starts making his way inside. 

"Make sure you burn all of it when you're done!" Waverly calls after him. "We don't know if it can reanimate!" 

"Got it!" Jeremy says, bumping the doors open. "I just wanna check one thing then into the incinerator! Don’t let Nicole do anything she’ll regret!" The last words die away as the door swings shut.

Nicole sighs. Waverly waves at her from beside the car. 

"C'mon, let's get you home so we can clean up."

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

Nicole is worryingly silent through the rest of the drive and into the Homestead. She says nothing as she walks up the stairs to the attic bathroom, her ears and tail drooping as she hunches to clear the ceiling with her new 7-foot height. 

Waverly understands, or she thinks she does. 

"What's with her?" Wynonna demands, standing hip-cocked in the kitchen doorway with her arms crossed.

Waverly eyes her sister. Wynonna is wonderful in many ways, but her limitations in rapid introspection can cause problems between her and Nicole. Problems that, perhaps, Waverly can ameliorate.

"I think..." Waverly passes Wynonna on her way into the kitchen, pulling the conversation away from the stairs (and Nicole’s sensitive ears) as she goes to wash her hands, frowning at the grit and small scrapes decorating them. She wishes, once again, that her healing gift worked on herself, or when she isn’t worked up over something. She could do some real good if it obeyed her. "She's going through another unexpected change, she's covered in ghoul gore, and I think me getting taken scared her. It scared me."

Waverly turns on the oven, then pulls open the fridge and steels herself. Nicole's stuff is kept in a drawer to shield Waverly's sensibilities, but Waverly can put her squeamishness aside for one night. One package of breakfast sausages and one of bacon are quickly retrieved and put out on the counter. Waverly pulls on a pair of gloves – even for love, she's not going to handle raw meat with her bare hands.

Wynonna steps closer. "Are you mad at me too?"

Waverly looks up from her grisly task, halfway through laying out the bacon on a pan. The cold fat makes them stick together, and she finds the peeling action _disgusting_.

Wynonna looks a little bit shaken and a little bit angry – probably mostly defensiveness, with some lingering fear.

"I'm not mad," Waverly says. "I wish we'd done more recon, but that's on me as much as it's on you. And, well." She scrunches her face, feeling the bruises across her cheekbone twinge. "There's no real harm done, except for what's going on with Nicole. We’ll deal with that, just like we’ve dealt with everything."

Waverly finishes laying the meat out on two sheet pans, strips off the gloves, and slides both pans into the oven, setting a timer on her phone. Then she straightens up, stretching out her sore back and wincing at the twinge in her poor scraped knees before she turns to her sister.

"Are _you_ ok?" Waverly asks. 

Wynonna's hard blue eyes soften a bit, and she steps in to offer Waverly a hug. "Yeah," she says, kissing the side of Waverly's head. "It scared me too. More recon next time, for real. And I hope Nicole is ok."

They stand there for a few moments, breathing in safety and comfort. Then a thump from upstairs prompts Waverly to squeeze Wynonna once more and separate. 

"I'm gonna–"

"Yeah, go on, I'm gonna go try to clean the car up a little."

"Wear gloves!" Waverly cautions, already heading upstairs. 

"Ok, ok."

The shower isn't running, so Waverly can hear Nicole's thuds and irritated grumbles clearly through the door. She knocks.

"Hey, Nicole? I'm gonna come in, give you a hand. Ok?"

There's a pause, a long one, then a basso, "Yeah."

Waverly walks in to see a red-furred, almost entirely wolfish face peeking over the curtain, ears almost brushing the ceiling. Nicole huffs and her ears flatten at whatever she sees in Waverly's expression.

Waverly closes the door and strips off her shirt, shrugging mentally. There's almost nothing that can keep Nicole's mood morose when Waverly is naked, and she needs to get into the shower herself to clean the dirt out of her scrapes. 

Nicole growls again. Waverly looks up. 

"What?" 

"You got hurt."

Waverly laughs, looking down and feeling the bruise on her ribs. "Not badly, thanks to you."

Nicole's ears and eyes do something complicated, a twitch and a squint like they're recalibrating. Waverly hasn't seen this form since that first night's change – every full moon change since then has been much more human, though it does have some variation from time to time. It's strange to see intelligence behind the eyes of what's essentially a giant wolf's face.

"I guethh," Nicole grumbles. "I'm ok, too. Thankth to you."

Waverly smiles up at her, then hisses as she peels off her ruined tights, tugging the baby, new scabs on her knees. She'll have to do worse to herself, to clean the grit of that grimy underground passage out of them, but they sure do sting.

Then she's sliding into the shower on the showerhead side, facing her girlfriend's massive form. Thank goodness the shower is oddly big, or even just Nicole wouldn't fit. 

Nicole is soaped up pretty thoroughly, her fur soaked flat to her frame from the water anywhere she isn't sudsy. As Waverly watches, she finishes lathering up one leg and starts on the other, dribbling more shampoo from several new lacerations in the bottle. Opening it must have given her some trouble. Her tail waves in the air, helping her balance on one massive paw. The lather is red in places, and runnels of pink water streak toward the drain.

"Any cuts left?" Waverly asks.

"Nah, none anymore."

Waverly goes to turn on the water.

"Wait!" Nicole says, but it's too late.

Waverly gasps at the icy blast, jumping in surprise. "Ah?!"

In moments, she's sheltered from the freezing water by a massive, wet, furry frame. Nicole’s fur is cold too, though her supernatural warmth radiates through where Waverly's fingers dig reflexively into her fur. 

"Thorry," she rumbles. "Give it a thec."

"Are you punishing yourself?" Waverly demands, shivering. _Why else would someone take a cold shower in the Purgatory winter?!_

"No," Nicole says, "I jutht wanted to get clean, didn't give it time to run. And it helpth with–" she gestures at the unusual anatomy of her groin, where her cock is tucked in its interesting, furry pouch for safekeeping. "You know."

Waverly _does_ know. "Oh," she says, trying to add sexiness despite the way her teeth start chattering. "Don't worry. I'll help you with that later, if you want."

"Uh."

Waverly can feel the air warming and shoves at Nicole. "But for now, let me get in the hot water, please."

Nicole does as commanded, and Waverly immediately gasps for another reason. In the icy chill, she hadn't noticed the burn of the water running over her skinned knees, but now it was devastating. 

"What?" Nicole asks, hand on Waverly's shoulder. It's a knobbly-knuckled, enormous thing the size of a dinner plate, rough-textured and tipped with sharp claws. 

"Just… skinned my knees. Ow." Waverly shakes it off, knowing that the pain will keep shocking her with each change of position. She’s best off hurrying.

Waverly quickly soaps up her hair and rinses, trying to ignore each flash of pain as soap and water run across the wounds and her bruises twinge with each stretch and twist. She rubs conditioner through it to the ends, pulls it up into a temporary bun, grabs a washcloth, soaps it up in the warm water, and looks to Nicole. Every inch of Nicole is lathered – it looks like she’s used almost an entire bottle of shampoo. "Switch?"

They edge by each other, a tandem shower dance they've been perfecting for years, and Waverly washes everything except the dreaded cuts. Then she grabs the iodine that lives in the shower and soaks the soapy washcloth, mixing the medicinal odor of the brownish-orange stuff in with the vanilla of Nicole's body wash. 

Waverly takes a deep breath and scrubs at one scrape, hissing and growling and otherwise whining at the stinging, burning revolt from her nerves. It starts bleeding again, bright red droplets seeping through in places and dribbling down when she switches knees, until both broad scrapes are bright pink, free of grit, and weeping, surrounded by an orange swath of iodine.

Nicole stares down at her with sad eyes, her face just a little wet from the spray. As tall as she is, she's gotta use the detachable handle to get even up to her chest, and it's in her hand on the high intensity setting as she tries to sluice all the soap off her front

"It's fine," Waverly says, and means it. "I heal fast."

"I would say, 'Wait until you're 30,' but," Nicole gestures at herself. "Now I heal fathter than you."

"Mmm. Here, gimme that, I’ll help." 

Nicole surrenders the sprayer on its super-long hose and Waverly sprays her down, washing away grime and ghoul-ick and blood in a satisfying wash of white, vanilla-scented soap. She contemplates concentrating a bit on Nicole’s cock, seeing what games they could play in the shower, but time is short and they’re both exhausted. Instead, she orders Nicole to turn around to get her back and has to grab Nicole's tail to hold it still at one point (it had started wagging, thumping Waverly and threatening to knock her over). But finally, she can turn the spray on herself and does so, rinsing off the remnants of her own soap before washing out the conditioner. 

Then, Waverly steps out of the shower, sticking the shower curtain to the tub with the little suction cups, knowing what comes next. When she’s safely far away from the tub, she calls out. "Clear!"

Nicole's head ducks below the edge of the shower curtain and she shakes, still splattering the ceiling and some of the room despite Waverly's precautions. She does it again, and again, until finally she unsticks the curtain and steps out, still pitifully bedraggled, into the ginormous set of towels she’d obviously set aside for herself before getting in. Waverly herself puts on Nicole's big warm robe.

Then the furnace shudders to life, pushing warm air in through the bathroom vents. Nicole sniffs the air just as Waverly's timer goes off. "Bacon?"

Waverly would cut up a whole dead pig, veganism be damned, to see Nicole light up like this, eyes bright and whiskers bristling as her nose twitches. "Bacon _and_ sausage?!"

"All for you. C'mon."

They clatter down the stairs, accompanied by the growling of Nicole's stomach.

  
  


HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

Nicole sees Wynonna, hands in her pockets, hip propped against the counter as she waits for them and stops suddenly. She feels Waverly bounce off her back and reaches out a hand to steady her, but never takes her eyes off her best friend.

"Hey, Fido," Wynonna says, then grimaces. "No, forget that."

That's surprising. Wynonna usually doubles down on jokes, especially when she’s feeling punchy. It’s after 3 am on a hunting night – they’re all punchy, even Nicole. 

Waverly shuffles by and goes to the oven, slipping on a mitt and opening it to an absolutely delectable wave of cooking meat smells.

Nicole has to swallow her saliva, twice, to get a word out. She'd heard the sisters chatting a bit before she'd managed to get into the shower and knows what Wynonna wants to say. And Nicole is far, far too _tired_ to get into a fight tonight, even if it is warranted (and she’s too tired to figure out if it is). "I'm not mad. Just, tonight wath a lot."

Wynonna visibly relaxes. "Oh, good, because I need to tell you that you look like a drowned rat."

Nicole huffs and walks past her, dignified in her bath sheet, noticing the way Wynonna angles herself to always have an eye on her. She mentally shrugs. She knows she's big and bad, and Wynonna doesn't smell afraid. It’s just sisterly diligence to check on Nicole’s mental state.

Waverly, bless her heart, is at the stove, carefully trying not to touch Nicole's meat as she transfers it to a plate. The smell of hot, fresh greasy _meat_ prompts another wave of saliva to flood Nicole's mouth, and she smothers the urge to hurry Waverly along.

Then, holding her tail so its enthusiastic wagging won’t sweep stuff off the counters as she moves through the kitchen, she follows Waverly and the plate to the table and crams herself into a chair made for humans, her tail sticking out under the chair back as she lets the towel fall. She pricks a sausage delicately with two sharp claws, lifts it to her mouth, and tastes ambrosia. She moans, breaking apart the hot morsel with her pointed teeth to let the juices flood across her tongue, chewing loudly with her mouth open the only way she can. It’s an adjustment, but she manages. Then she really digs in and instinct takes over.

Behind the noise of her own orgasmic gobbling, she hears the sisters talking.

"Hey, I got you some of those frozen dinners you like, the vegan Mac and cheese?"

"Oh, thank you!" There's the sound of the freezer opening and packaging being unwrapped. The microwave starts humming. "I'm starving. Did you eat anything?"

"Oh I had some leftover pizza while you were in the shower."

"Wynonna, that was over a week old!"

"It just keeps getting better, like wine."

"Wine has active cultures and is sealed, Wynonna, pizza does not have either of those."

"It hasn't killed me yet."

"Are you sure you're not secretly a goat?"

"Well I _am_ horny all the time but so are you. So maybe Mama is a goat too."

"I dare you to call her a goat next Sunday at dinner."

"If you tell her you're a furry now."

“Deal! She already knows I'm a lesbian and a vegan, so this won’t even faze her."

Nicole switches to bacon for variety. She groans at the first bite. It's at that perfect juncture between tender and crunchy, with a caramelized crust. It's gone in moments and she's onto the next, and the next, starting to intersperse them with sausage as she gorges herself on the meaty feast in front of her.

The sisters' banter fades into the background as Nicole eats and eats and eats. The microwave beeps somewhere in there, registered in the back of Nicole’s mind along with an almost-cheesy (but not quite) smell, but the wolf's hunger is awe-inspiring tonight, a step above her usual need, and Waverly has somehow judged it perfectly.

When Nicole finally, slowly, sits back with a groan, she's stuffed to the gills and feels round as a barrel. Considering her new size, that had to be a record amount of food. With a sigh, she shifts position and looks around. 

Waverly sits across the table from her, her hair now dried and tucked into a messy bun. Wynonna is nowhere to be seen, though when Nicole thinks about it she can hear her puttering around her room. Two hair dryers sit next to Waverly on the tabletop, accompanied by a substantial paddle brush.

"Oh no," Nicole groans. 

"Oh yes. You're still very wet, and you can’t come to bed like that."

Nicole looks to the side, then slyly back at Waverly's face. "You like it when I'm wet in your bed." She's not sure the joke will hit right with her being quite this wolfy, but Waverly's reaction is reassuring.

Waverly laughs, amused and open, and levers herself to her feet. "Usually, but not even you get this wet without the shower’s help. C'mon, you brush and I'll dry, it won't take long."

It doesn't take long at all, relatively speaking, but by the time they're done Nicole is desperately tired and her sensitive ears are ringing from the whirring drone of the hairdryers. 

"Oh fuck, work?" Nicole asks as they trudge back upstairs, leaving the dishes to soak for the morning. 

"Nedley took care of Calamity tonight and will be subbing for you tomorrow. I called earlier."

Nicole groans in tired appreciation. "Thank you. I'd try to go in but," she looks down at herself, at her poofy blown-out werewolf pelt and massive paws, judging her exhaustion levels tomorrow. "I need a day off."

They stagger upstairs and fall into bed. Even in this enormous half form, Nicole fits in the new bed they'd had delivered a few months ago. Waverly tucks herself into Nicole's furry stomach and arms like it's the best place on Earth, and with Waverly in her arms Nicole is home. Nicole sighs, closes her eyes, and breathes, slow and steady. A day off sounds so nice.

Of course, Nicole expects to be human the next morning. That's the way it normally works, after all. Why would this time be any different?

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

It's rare that Waverly is completely warm in winter. 

Oh, the furnace does an okay job, and she has so many blankets in addition to her bonus blanket, but it still somehow feels like she's always got one cold body part that just doesn't get far enough under the covers.

So waking up to complete, glorious, all-encompassing warmth is a novelty.

Waverly basks in the feeling, the soft heat cushioning her. She refuses to open her eyes, not wanting to face the day of cold toes and ears and fingers. If she needs to stay in bed until spring, so be it. Her bladder complains, but she ignores it.

Over the sound of the furnace, she can hear Nicole's wheezy little snores, a nasal sound that she typically makes when she's...

Waverly cracks her eyes open. The sun isn't quite up, but there's enough light streaming through her attic window to illuminate the huge profile of Nicole's furry shoulder where it peeks above the sheets. Her massive ribcage rises with an inhale, then the air huffs out her elongate, wolfish snout. One massive paw is curled around Waverly's back, cuddling her close. Her thick fur is what's providing so much warmth, its deep softness and the metabolism that powers Nicole's body creating a furry furnace in Waverly's bed.

In the predawn light, Waverly can finally process how Nicole’s wolf form is much larger this time. Nicole is taller than Waverly on a normal day, and her normal wolf self is more than six feet tall, but this Nicole can wrap around Waverly with an extra foot on top and bottom. She's broader and more muscular, too. 

Waverly's only woken up a few times while Nicole is still furry. Normally, the change back to human is slower, more gradual near dawn, unlike the violent onset at sunset. Nicole tells her that it still hurts, but not nearly as badly, and the ache soon fades. Now that they've been having lots of full moon sex, the restlessness the next day isn't nearly as bad, either.

Waverly's bladder protests again. She sighs and slowly, carefully tries to extricate herself.

Nicole barely stirs as Waverly finally gets herself out of bed and tiptoes to the bathroom. When she returns, there's a treat waiting for her. Nicole is dreaming.

Nicole's whiskers quiver and bristle and she twitches, her arms flexing in a one-two move. Then her leg jumps. 

Waverly smothers her laughter in her hand, waiting to see if there's more. Gus and Curtis had had a hound dog named Chester when Waverly was younger, and sometimes he'd done what Gus called, "Chasin' dream rabbits."

She's rewarded when Nicole's ear twitches once, twice, and three limbs paddle for a moment. Then her chest rumbles with a little growl. "Rrrrrrrrrwhuff."

Waverly creeps closer, trying to find her phone. She doesn't make a habit of filming people in their sleep, but this is too cute to pass up. She finds it on the bedside table and unplugs, wincing at the beep as she turns on the camera.

Nicole doesn't move again for a minute, but just as Waverly is about to put the phone away and crawl back into bed, it happens. 

Her back legs churn underneath the sheets and her whiskers bristle. Her nose wrinkles in a little snarl, and then it happens. "Whuff...grrr...bork!" Her chops smack a couple times, then her body relaxes back into the bed.

Video safely captured, Waverly plugs her phone back in and slides back under the covers. As soon as she touches Nicole's big paw, it curls around her back and drags her close. Nicole's cold nose touches her shoulder and the werewolf heaves a big sigh, breath hot over bare skin. Waverly nestles close, warming up once again, and closes her eyes. Just for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awoooooooooo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly convinces Nicole that there are some advantages to being wolfy.

Nicole:

Nicole wakes to the smell of coffee, the sound of a car door slamming, and an engine starting up. From the rattle, it's the poor, battered old truck and Wynonna is heading out. With an effort, Nicole resists the faint, familiar urge to woof at it and stretches her legs, feeling her tendons and muscles shiver with the tension before she relaxes back into a curl around Waverly, pulling her closer. The movement feels really good, and Waverly's answering wriggle rubs enticingly across Nicole's throbbing ...

Nicole's eyes snap open. She doesn't have to look far to see what's going on - her snout is right there in front of her face. She's still furry, and the sun is up! 

"Oh fuck," Nicole rumbles, scooting herself away from Waverly with as much care as she can muster in her panic. 

"Mmm, what?" Waverly asks, blinking sleepily up at Nicole from within the sleep-tousled spill of her hair as her body rolls into the natural dip Nicole's increased mass makes in the mattress. The bruise on her cheek is paler than last night in the morning light, but Nicole doesn’t pause to consider it, the panic overriding her natural concern.

"I didn't change back!" Nicole stops her retreat and feels her snout, grimacing at the confirmation of her current state as she sees her massive hands, clawed and red-furred in the morning light. She has _whiskers_. 

"Oh," Waverly yawns and pats her shoulder, trying to pull Nicole back in. "We'll figure it out."

"How can you be tho calm? I'm the Theriff! I have rethponthibilitieth! What if I'm thtuck this way until the full moon? What if I'm thtuck this way forever? What if I can never thay the letter "ethh" again?"

Nicole tries to extricate herself again, but the (many) blankets have gotten tangled around her legs in the night and she's not in the best frame of mind. No, instead of a graceful escape, she manages to trip and tumble to her back on the carpet. By the grace of whatever god is watching, she doesn't break her tail.

Trying to struggle out of the mess of blankets, Nicole is stopped by Waverly straddling her waist and grabbing both sides of her face. Nicole freezes, staring up into fierce hazel eyes.

"What you are NOT going to do is run out of here in the daylight and risk getting shot by some Bigfoot hunter!"

Nicole opens her mouth to reply and Waverly holds up a finger.

"If you're about to tell me that Bigfoot doesn't exist, I advise you to stay silent. After all, werewolves are real." Waverly taps Nicole’s snout with a finger and smirks down at her, settling more firmly onto Nicole's stomach. As she does so, a strange expression crosses her face.

Nicole can sympathize. After all, she's going through her own evaluation of the warm, intimate pressure against the underbelly of her painfully-erect cock. It twitches at her new attention, making both of them jump.

"Oh," Waverly says, giving a testing wriggle. "I've wondered before if you'd get morning wood. Now I know."

Nicole can truly appreciate how naked her girlfriend is when she feels the gentle, intentional grind against the most sensitive, exposed part of her transformed body. Nicole whines softly. She can’t help it, it feels so good.

"And such wood it is," Waverly muses, her voice thoughtful. Then she seems to arrive at a decision. "Listen, I know you want to be human again and I promise I'll help you figure this out. I have some ideas. But before that do you want to–"

"Yeth," Nicole interrupts. 

She'd made up her mind at the word "Listen," or perhaps at the evaluating look in Waverly’s eyes. And maybe, just maybe, it'll help her relax? She's grateful to her wolf side for coming to help when she needed it most. While the continued wolf-state is distressing, if Waverly has Ideas then perhaps Nicole won't be a wolf person forever. And this form does have certain ... benefits.

"Oh good," Waverly says as she grinds down for real. 

Nicole whines, the sound canine and needy. The bedroom is Waverly's territory, so Nicole knows that she’s going to have to go at Waverly's slow, teasing pace. And god, now that she knows it's gonna happen? She's aching, throbbing for the chance.

Deep within, the wolfy instincts woven into her soul stir. Nicole knows what her wolf wants, and she wants it too. Her hands go to Waverly’s hips, long, clawed fingers flexing gently against soft skin. The bruise on Waverly’s ribs has faded, yellowing somewhat, and Nicole feels a rush of satisfaction. They survived, the creature didn’t. They should celebrate.

“How do you want me? We could go right here.” Nicole offers, savoring the sensations against her cock and the sight of Waverly perched atop her hips, naked and beautiful in the morning sun. The bedroom is warm for once, the heater obviously choosing today to do a decent job, so Waverly is comfortably nude. Her hair cascades over her shoulders, tangled and air-dried from the night and sleeping curled against Nicole’s chest. Her nipples are hard, and Nicole wants to crunch up and lick them, feel their soft firmness against her tongue. 

"Do you, um," Waverly hems, chewing on her lip as she lifts herself up and stares down at Nicole's crotch. "I'm gonna need a warm-up, I think. You're bigger than normal."

Nicole looks down at herself. "Oh." 

Waverly's absolutely right. Nicole's wolf cock is never small, but it's grown substantially thicker than before. The only night she had this extensive of a transformation, she was too caught up in the terror of the first change and Waverly’s blood on her teeth, so she had little memory of her wolf cock. But anyway, yes, Waverly's not going to be able to just take it.

Still, seeing Waverly hovering above her, her cunt so close to her cock, and smelling the familiar sweetness of Waverly’s arousal makes Nicole twitch again against the fur on her belly. It doesn’t matter how many moons (or now, new moons) they live through, Nicole is once again stunned and honored and awed by the fact that they’re here together, once again. They’re really doing this. She’s going to be inside Waverly and fill her up, again and again, while Waverly throws back her head and screams for her. The memories of these past moons are visceral and vivid, flavored with her inner wolf's possessive hunger. Nicole shivers.

Fortunately, Waverly seems to have already come up with a plan. She stands up, completely comfortable in her nudity, with only a slight wince. Nicole scans for what made her flinch and sees the bandages on her knees. She’d skinned them, right. 

"C'mon!" 

Nicole stirs herself to action, disentangling herself from the blankets to scramble eagerly to her feet. Waverly points at the bed as she passes by.

"Sit."

Nicole sits. Her tail swishes excitedly against the sheet, a sound that's become more and more familiar as the full moon becomes a source of anticipation and strength instead of dread and dismay. She no longer hides in the woods alone all night – instead, she plays hunting games with her girlfriend and then fucks her until Waverly feels Nicole between her legs for days. Nicole knows that because Waverly tells her, whispers in calm moments about how sore she is or texts her out of the blue. It’s a frequent source of long “lunches” and other dalliances in the days after full moons.

Nicole gives in to the temptation throbbing between her legs, wrapping her hand around her cock, feeling the firmness of her grip, rubbing her thumb over the wetness already pooling in her foreskin. Her hands are more like paws than they were on the last full moon, the knobbly knuckles bending into a fist. The skin of her palm is thick and textured, cushioned with a thick, soft pad at the center. Her fingers are similarly padded on the last joint, with the fingertips angled oddly and tipped with viciously-tapered, thick black claws.

Nicole knows from experience that the claws aren't _that_ sharp if used gently, but when coupled with her supernatural strength they can easily puncture anything from tissue paper to thin metal. She is careful to be gentle but firm as she feels the new size of her cock, then gives it a testing pump as she watches Waverly open the wardrobe. Her foreskin is loose and mobile, rolling up to follow her fist’s path, sliding across the sensitive head.

_Damn, that feels good._ She does it again. 

Waverly goes to the toy drawer and hauls it open, looking at their collection. They each have their favorites, of course, and Waverly's recently added something a bit more sizable to her own roster. If Nicole was a betting wolf, she would predict ...

"Gotcha," Waverly says, probably mostly to herself, as she extracts the new, sparkly, swirly, opalescent toy from the drawer, along with a substantial bottle of lube. 

Nicole feels herself flex against her hand at the sight, and a drop of clear, sticky fluid squeezes out the tip of her cock to join the growing pool lubricating her foreskin. She squeezes and pumps again, sending warm need cascading down into her core. Nicole has always loved seeing her fingers or a silicone cock sink into Waverly's pussy. Her girlfriend is so small and wiry that it's stunning to see how much she can fit inside. Now that Nicole gets to see her wolf cock following that same path once a month (well, one night a month, often multiple times that night) and knows how it feels to have Waverly shiver and clamp down in orgasm around it, well. It's taken on a new fascination. 

Waverly sees her watching on her return and smirks, tossing her sleep-mussed hair over her shoulder. “Don’t get too carried away, I have plans for that cock.”

Nicole licks her chops. "Plans, eh? Will I thurvive them?" 

Nicole’s so grateful for this, the playfulness and depth of this connection, the way they still _work_ together through thick and thin. When all of this had started, she’d been sure that Waverly would leave her, that she’d be killed by Wynonna or become enemies of the Earps. But Waverly, especially, had never seen her as a monster. She’d rolled with every change Nicole had undergone better than Nicole had, that was for sure. And now they have _this_ , and this is awesome.

"Here," Waverly says as she sits on the bed and drops her equipment on the bedside table. She carefully, quickly ties her hair back in a long braid. Nicole watches her breasts move on her chest, pumping slowly with her fist, thinking about how Waverly’s going to taste. When Waverly crawls over and pushes Nicole onto her back instead, Nicole goes willingly, lifting her hips so she can get her tail in a comfortable place under her ass. 

Waverly smirks at her. "Now, you’re gonna warm me up while I do the same." 

Waverly turns around and scoots closer and closer on her side until Nicole's eyes are level with her thighs. She drapes one knee over Nicole's ribcage. "Lick me," she orders, then a hand grasps Nicole's cock. 

Nicole comes to life with the realization of what Waverly wants and rolls her torso halfway onto her side, pulling Waverly's hips into position.

With the first touch of Waverly's lips on the tip of her cock, Nicole groans and laps out with her tongue, scooping Waverly's essence into her mouth. _Fuck_. She tastes good, sweet and spicy. With her wolf’s nose, Nicole can smell deeper, more complex subtleties to Waverly’s scent. She loves them all, cherishes them, chases them. Nicole delves in deeper, then drags her tongue through Waverly's lips to her clit. 

Licking through Waverly is her favorite thing, receiving all that trust and filling Waverly’s need feels like coming home. Waverly’s already dripping, and as Nicole worms her tongue inside for the first time today, she feels Waverly squeeze around it. _Fuck._

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly:

Fuck, Nicole knows how to lick her cunt. No matter the angle, style, or what shape her mouth is in, Nicole has a knack for tickling Waverly's nerves into haywire euphoria in the best way. And she's a tease. The whiskers and fur tickling Waverly’s thighs just adds to the sensory overload.

At least this time Waverly's got her own weapons to offset Nicole's teasing nature. She laps again at the tip of Nicole's cock, the little opening weeping clear fluid, and feels Nicole drag her still closer. 

Waverly laughs and adjusts, opening her thighs further before she dips her tongue under Nicole's foreskin, running it around until it hits a narrow band of skin. Before Nicole had experienced this transformation, Waverly had never seen a foreskin, but she'd swiftly learned to love what she can do with it, loves how sensitive Nicole is, just as she loves what she’s learned about Nicole’s human form. She's even learned that Nicole still tastes like her human self, just a bit saltier and more bitter when she comes. 

Nicole’s skin is velvety and warm on her tongue, and the smooth head skates along her lips. Waverly wiggles closer, propping herself on an elbow to grasp Nicole's cock right above the furry pouch it sprang out of, and slides the tip into her mouth. Nicole’s legs, muscled and furred in deep, plush red, tense and her oddly-proportioned feet flex against the bed, digging her claws into the sheets.

"Fuck," Nicole mutters, a puff of hot breath against Waverly's thighs, then a vengeful swipe of her tongue rasps by Waverly's clit and tunnels its way inside her.

Waverly's squeak is muffled around the flesh in her mouth as she lets her tongue curl and stroke wherever it can. Nicole's grunts and groans are accompanied by the strong grasp she has on Waverly's thigh and ass, her tongue plunging deep and teasing against Waverly’s clit on the way out. 

Not to be outdone, Waverly pulls up on her fist, pushing forward on the upstroke, taking more of Nicole's cock into her mouth until it presses against her palate. _God_. Nicole's big right now, bigger than Waverly has ever seen her, and Waverly has to struggle to breathe when her mouth is completely filled. But Waverly can back off and inhale as she licks around it, only to do it again. It’s mesmerizing, almost meditative, the concentration on breathing and sucking and licking, and it’s good, so good with Nicole’s clever tongue stirring her up inside.

Nicole chuckles and buries her snout deeper, just grazing Waverly's cunt with fangs that glide and tickle between her lips. Waverly arches her back, unable to resist the thrill of being so intimate, touched so gently and lovingly with those weapons of destruction and violence. It gets her every time. Nicole is so generous, so eager, and so willing to use her transformed body’s advantages to stir Waverly’s libido to new heights. Waverly can’t get enough of it, never wants to get enough of it.

Waverly struggles back to her task, circles the head with her tongue, laps at the weeping slit, and then teasingly slides her dull, human teeth across the rim of foreskin in a mirror of Nicole’s gentle bites. Nicole shivers, muscles tensing in a ripple of reaction, but she doesn't protest and her tongue plunges once more into Waverly's cunt. _Interesting_.

Waverly finds herself growing distracted again by the fast-rising tension inside her, building warm and insistent in her core, and tries to keep her focus on Nicole. She fails. The lapping has taken up an all-engrossing rhythm that shocks her clit with every pass, diving deep and rubbing against the deepest parts of her. It’s just all so good, so perfect.

Waverly wriggles in Nicole's grip, tries to thrust, but her thigh is trapped between furry muscles of steel under one arm and her ass is pinned in an implacable, sharp-tipped grip. In strength, Waverly is completely outmatched, just how she likes it. She's so close that she can taste the orgasm approaching, can hear it roaring in her ears as she moans around Nicole's cock, almost there–

The pattern changes, eases into a languid exploration. Waverly feels that burning tension fading and whines, struggling to increase the friction however she can.

"Keep going," Nicole says between licks. "It'th good for you."

Waverly wants to say that no, edging _isn't_ good for her, but she knows that fighting Nicole's choices won't do her any good unless she's really in distress. Nicole loves this game and will edge Waverly more than once, if Waverly gives her enough trouble. Even her tail is wagging, thumping against the bed, showing her happy mirth.

And frankly, Waverly knows from experience that she'll have a great orgasm if Nicole edges her. She just wants it now!

"Tease," Waverly grumbles at Nicole's cock, then she slides it back into her mouth. She'll make Nicole sorry that she stole that orgasm. Nicole's thighs quiver at a vicious suck, giving Waverly some power back and she picks up the pace, licking and twisting her pumping hand the way Nicole likes it with every deep push. Waverly crawls closer, letting fur cushion her chest and breasts, and her arm brushes Nicole's furry thigh, feeling the muscles tensing underneath.

They're twined around each other, each giving as much as the other takes, and Waverly sinks into it eagerly, thoroughly, blissfully. Effort and focus are eroded by pleasure into a hazy amalgamation of humming nerves, wet sensation, and the sounds, twitches, and bucks of pleasure. But still, Waverly’s more lost than Nicole, rising faster. She can’t help it, Nicole just knows her so well, is so good at shelving her own need until Waverly is satisfied.

Waverly writhes against Nicole's steel grip, panting against the shaft resting along her cheek as she tries to lick the curve where it leaves its pouch. Her other cheek presses Nicole's soft fur flat, her hand still trying to caress and stroke the hot cock in her grip.

Nicole growls and then Waverly feels herself lifted, her spine untwisting. She looks back over her shoulder to see her thighs, striped with Nicole's enormous fingers, held aloft over Nicole's head and pinned open to her sides as easily as she holds a cellphone in bed. 

Waverly doesn't have any time to process that before Nicole starts to eat her with a vengeance. Ravenous snarls bounce to Waverly's ears from the walls and angled ceiling. She joins them, her voice making shocked little sounds of encouragement as she desperately tries to keep up with her own task. She has the head of Nicole's cock back inside her mouth, barely holding herself up with one hand on Nicole's hip, when the first nip lands against her thigh.

"Fuuh," Waverly says around Nicole’s cock. Nicole's fangs against her skin are the best kind of aphrodisiac, scary and arousing and utterly safe. Waverly can't see Nicole's face, but it's no doubt smug as hell behind the fur coating her skin.

Nicole's tongue soothes the bite and slithers back to Waverly's cunt. Waverly pushes forward, taking the cock further inside her mouth, moaning through her nose as her sensitized pussy pulses around Nicole's tongue. Another bite, slow and sharp, grabs the bottom edge of her ass cheek.

The rising burn inside her hits that threshold where she needs more, now, and Waverly takes her mouth off Nicole to ask for it. "Please-"

Nicole gets there first. "You're doing great, keep your mouth on me," she rumbles, "and I'll let you come." Her rough voice is only made sexier by the way she stumbles over the consonants, like she can't wait to get them out around her fangs and get back to what she was doing. Nicole gets like that sometimes when she's close. 

Waverly hurries to obey, sliding the spit-slick head back into her mouth with a moan as Nicole's tongue goes back to that lashing, hungry rhythm. Nicole holds back so much when she's in her wolf form, keeping herself restrained and focused until the moment she can let go inside of Waverly. Even now, almost 9 months after the first change, she can keep a tight rein on her actions, keeping herself from thrusting into Waverly's mouth while focusing on licking her out.

Waverly finds the place in Nicole's shaft that will become her knot, the two inches of extra tissue in the walls that swell to lock her inside Waverly's cunt. Waverly squeezes down, sucking and running her tongue over Nicole's cock, and feels the sudden tension in Nicole's body. Claws press against her skin as Nicole's thighs quiver and her feet flex, hips twitching minutely. Waverly relaxes her hand, then squeezes again. Nicole humps once into it, her treatment of Waverly's cunt not losing rhythm or focus despite the strain Waverly can feel.

Waverly would smile to herself if her mouth wasn't so thoroughly occupied. Then Nicole stuffs what feels like her entire tongue inside and twists and, oh, Waverly feels herself start to clamp down.

Remembering Nicole's words, Waverly keeps her mouth and hand on Nicole's cock, her movements stuttering and laboring. _Please please please_.

Waverly sucks, squeezes, and pumps Nicole's cock as best she can, but then a soft nip closes around her clit, bracketed by fangs pressed against, but not into, her most delicate parts. Waverly groans, then back Nicole's tongue goes inside her, slick and eager and hot. 

Waverly can't move her legs at all, not captured as she is by Nicole's grip, all she can do is clench her cunt and prop herself up so she won't choke on Nicole's cock, keeping it inside her mouth to suck on and moan around. Her jaw aches and she doesn't care, doesn't have a spare brain cell for anything but what's happening between her own thighs. The build is agonizingly slow, simmering beneath her skin, sending out ripples of sensation, and she clenches around it–

Her usual words of encouragement as she feels her orgasm tip over the edge are garbled around her mouthful of wolf cock. Unable to move, Waverly trembles her way toward climax, Nicole's enthusiastic licks drawing blissful heat out with wet, sloppy laps and slurps. Waverly just has to take what she’s given and let it build, feel herself clamp down in a hot, blissful release and be rocked through it by Nicole’s ever-vigorous, generous tongue.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

Nicole can never, will never get over the image, scent, taste, feel, sound of Waverly coming into her mouth, and the sensation of Waverly's moans vibrating against her cock only adds to her enthusiasm. The fresh wetness bathing her tongue and face drives her to fresh heights of hunger, squelching in sloppy harmony to the growls she emits as she uses her inches of prehensile tongue to scoop it into her mouth. 

As Waverly slides past her orgasmic clenching into relaxation, her tension unwinding, Nicole carefully lowers her to her chest and lets her own head fall back. She licks her snout, gathering drops and runnels of their mess with her tongue and pulling it inside her mouth. She's still humming from the high of getting Waverly off, so hard it almost hurts, and she takes a moment to just breathe with that tension, savoring it.

A movement on her cock, purposeful and pleasurable, brings her back to Earth. Nicole puts a hand on Waverly's back. 

"Hey, I can wait," she says, despite the eager, needy pulsing of her heartbeat, the tension coiled and waiting inside her core, biding its time to come pouring out. She means it, Waverly can take a break, Nicole doesn’t need to come right away.

But the sudden, all-consuming warmth around her air-cooled cock averts that fate, jerks her back to even fuller, aching hardness. Waverly’s using her full focus now, pumping slowly up and down the shaft while her mouth does fascinating things on the head. All Nicole can see is Waverly's ass, her trimmed cunt still smeared and dripping from Nicole's attentions, her little asshole peeking out from between her cheeks. Small bruises litter her thighs and ass, marks where Nicole nipped her just moments ago. 

Waverly pushes toward Nicole’s groin, back and butt tensing with the movement, and Nicole feels the grip around her cock tighten. This is familiar from previous full moon escapades, and thus she knows she's in Waverly's mouth as far as she can go. The trust this takes is immense, and Waverly does it without hesitation, letting Nicole's cock fill her mouth and throat completely, pressing along it in an entirely glorious way. Nicole clenches her jaw, her toes curling, forcing herself to stay still, not to choke Waverly with a misplaced thrust. 

Nicole feels the knot surge into existence as it’s squeezed again by Waverly's strong, clever fingers. After taking Waverly to orgasm with her mouth she's ready, more than ready, and she tries to only very gently clench her hand on Waverly's flank.

"I'm–" she starts.

Waverly pulls off her, then pushes back down, squeezing down with hand and throat before Nicole can get out the full sentence. 

Nicole sees stars. A long groan is pulled out of her just as her body explodes for Waverly, spiking hot, hard pulses straight into Waverly's mouth. She can feel the moving, sucking, swallowing motions of Waverly’s tongue and throat and they stir her still higher, sending her shuddering through two, three more waves of clenching, radiating pleasure before they wind down to a sweet, floating lassitude.

Nicole relaxes back onto the bed, ears drooping to the sides as she lets out a long, emptying breath. That was a good one.

Waverly straightens up, stretching out her back as she slides her hips down to Nicole's stomach, then reaches back to undo her braid. Nicole watches the muscles bunch and tense under her skin with familiar, content appreciation. She reaches out a hand and traces the line of Waverly's spine with her clawed fingertips, stroking with gentle pressure and watching as Waverly's back arches in response, following her touch. 

Nicole laughs, happy energy bouncing through her chest and out her throat to fill the air with a rumbling chuckle. 

Waverly looks over her shoulder, shaking out her hair, eyes happily heavy-lidded as she smiles. "You're smiling."

Nicole realizes that her fangs are, indeed, bared in what is probably a _very_ silly doggy grin. She shrugs as best she can. "I'm juthtified."

"Yes, you are." Waverly dismounts Nicole's torso and turns around, crawling toward the head of the bed. Waverly brings one hand up to cradle Nicole's jaw, her fingers scritching the thick fur. Nicole stretches helplessly to receive it, the warm, fuzzy afterglow making each drag of fingertips tingle along her nerves even more pleasantly than normal. A thumb swipes the beauty mark beside her left eye that shows up even when she’s all furry (Waverly loves that spot, always has, in human and wolf form) and tracks toward her ear.

“You show your teefies when I scritch you,” Waverly says, a smile on her face.

Still arching into the scratches, Nicole shows her “teefies” even more and protests, “It feelth good.” Her skin prickles and she stretches her chin back, begging for more.

Waverly’s next words make that prickle change, grow more intense, wake again to interest as it cascades down Nicole’s back and stomach.

"And now, I'm gonna stretch myself to take your cock. Do you like that idea?"

"Yeth. Can I watch?" Nicole asks, blinking her eyes back open. She doesn’t remember closing them, which happens more often than not when she’s getting petted.

Waverly reaches over to the bedside table, pops the cap on the water-based lube, and pours a generous dollop onto her hand.

"I’m counting on it. I've been wanting to try this toy with you, but this is the perfect time." Waverly settles back on her heels and brings her hand to her pussy, squishing wet sounds into Nicole's sensitive ears. "And I want to take your cock today."

Nicole finds herself nodding repeatedly, eager to see where this goes. She scoots herself up to sit against the headboard, feeling her tail start to wag where she’s swept it to one side. She ignores the annoying thing for the sight in front of her.

The new toy has a wide base, and as Nicole watches Waverly sets it up on the bed, standing proud and tall. It’s treated to a healthy dollop of the same lube, and Nicole can’t help the way she envies it as Waverly smooths the slick stuff down the surface.

“Here,” Waverly reaches over with the bottle. “You should lube yourself up too.”

Nicole cups her palm to receive the pool of cool, slick stuff and follows Waverly’s instructions. Her knot is gone, and her cock is half-hard but rapidly waking again at the sight in front of her. She grips it, letting the lube drip and smear around her hand, and shudders in post-orgasmic sensitivity combined with awe as Waverly shuffles closer to the toy. 

“I can’t wait to feel how big you are,” Waverly says, positioning herself over the toy before she begins to slide herself down. 

Nicole loves seeing Waverly touch herself, loves seeing the look of focused passion on her face. They don’t do this often, play with themselves in front of each other. It’s usually much more satisfying to play together, coax each other to new heights of pleasure and connection, so Nicole only ever sees this kind of thing when facetiming Waverly on an all-night shift or when Waverly’s feeling especially kinky and brings out the handcuffs. 

Being free from responsibility for Waverly’s pleasure is delicious because Nicole gets to see the entirety of Waverly’s focused, selfish pursuit of pleasure. She gets to see what Waverly likes best, what works for her, and then stow it away to use later. A blush rises from Waverly’s chest as she works herself over the toy, creeping up her neck, highlighting the pale skin with pink tinges of pleasure.

Waverly’s brows are knit together in concentration, her fingers smoothing and rippling over her clit as she settles further down. “I like,” she pauses, lifts up, then sinks again. “I like being stretched open by you.” Her eyes flick up to meet Nicole’s, and her lips curl at whatever she sees on Nicole’s face. “This is for you, Nicole.”

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly:

Nicole’s expression is rapt, her great, wolfy jaws hanging open to let her tongue peek out from between her shiny, white canines. Her eyes almost glimmer in the morning light streaming through the window, their startling amber irises locked on Waverly’s face. Waverly winks at her and watches as Nicole licks her chops, her hand unmoving where it grips her cock. 

This tableau; her enormous, 7-foot tall werewolf girlfriend looming even when seated and fisting that massive cock while Waverly coaxes herself onto this toy, this would be decadent and wild from the outside but here, between them, it’s intimate and familiar despite – or perhaps, because of – the extranormal aspects. 

After all, at the end of the day, it’s just them, together. _Forever_ , Waverly thinks, and thinks of the conversation they’d almost had before Nicole got bitten, and how it’s high time she started it again. But not now.

But anyway. It’s intimate and familiar _and_ decadent and wild. They can have it all.

The toy is thick but made of soft silicone, firm enough to stand up but not so firm it’ll make her sore. No, she wants that honor to go to Nicole alone, to what’s gonna happen as soon as she’s stretched open enough to take that massive wolf cock. Waverly shivers at the gentle stretch, the thick, slick toy filling her another centimeter. As she sinks down on it, she rolls her fingers on her clit, waking herself back up to arousal as she prepares herself for the act of being _taken_ again, and again, and _again_. Waverly thinks about Nicole letting go and rutting wildly into her like she does in the woods when she finally catches Waverly and pins her to the ground, or a tree, or just fucks her standing up in a clearing, great hands moving Waverly on her cock with all the strength of her monstrous shoulders and arms. 

It’s impossible to get over that, how big and fierce and strong Nicole is like this, how she eventually lets go of her restraint and just _takes_ Waverly until they can come, locked together. It’s intoxicating, dangerous, wonderful, to have this between them. Waverly loves everything they do together in bed, from simple, sweet morning sex to intricate, kinky roleplay. But today all she wants is the awesome monster in her bed to fuck her senseless.

Waverly drags herself up and has to hold the toy down to keep her muscles from bringing it up with her, to let it slide out. She drops her head to watch as she sinks back onto it. _Fuck._ Even the thought of Nicole fucking her winds her up, makes her even wetter, makes the stretch even more pleasurable, makes her crave squeezing down on the actual thing so much that she grabs onto the toy and tries to keep it inside.

“Fuck,” Nicole says, and starts moving closer, a hulking, muscular form coated in thick red fur, eyes blazing with interest and need.

Waverly almost asks her to watch a bit more, but at that second she hilts the new toy and has to catch her breath. In that moment, Nicole has settled herself on her stomach, her tongue reaching out to lap at Waverly’s fingers. Waverly moves her fingers and Nicole’s tongue is there, flicking her clit, sloppy and wet and _perfect_. Waverly rides the base of the toy, feeling herself relaxing, opening for it as Nicole teases her clit, furry ears pointed forward and eyes fixed on Waverly’s cunt. 

Waverly grabs the back of Nicole’s head for balance and drops herself down more vigorously, jerking a little as she feels the tip hit the end of her in a not-unpleasant way. If she warms up right, she gets like this, to where she enjoys the pressure of something pushing almost too far inside, and she’ll need that today if she’s going to do what she’s got planned for them. She does it again and lets out a whimper. It’s perfect, and not enough. 

Nicole has edged herself closer, curling those huge paws around Waverly’s thighs, and Waverly almost can’t stand how much she wants Nicole to be driving this cock. If Nicole was strapped onto it, Waverly could get what she wants right now, but doing this herself just isn’t as good as having the rhythm of Nicole’s hips driving it. This has gone from a solo warm-up to a self-tease so fast that it’s almost funny, but as Waverly thinks about her plans, she finds herself accelerating them for the sake of her rapidly-rising libido. 

“Hey,” she pants, and wonders when she started panting. “I’m ready, I think.”

Nicole’s eyes dart up from their focus on her cunt. “Already?”

Waverly nods, trying to get up. “Yeah, yeah, I think I’m just teasing myself now.”

Nicole doesn’t argue, just growls and sits back up. “I won’t thay no.” 

Waverly can see that, can sense the tension in Nicole’s frame as she watches Waverly slide off the toy and discard it to the table, still slick and dripping with thick fluid. Waverly shudders with the loss, and the ache between her legs grows with every second she stays empty. Now that she’s started, she wants to finish while filled with Nicole’s knot, even though the size of it had startled her when she was sucking Nicole’s cock.

Waverly silently shoves that thought to the back of her mind. Of course she can take it. All she needs is to be worked over thoroughly, fucked into submission by Nicole and she’ll open for anything Nicole can give her. 

Nicole moves closer, her giant hands skimming Waverly’s thighs, but Waverly stops her, pauses them right before Nicole takes command. “Not like this, not today. I want you to _take_ me, Nicole.”

Nicole’s pupils dilate, darkening the amber of her gaze to gold as her eyes searching Waverly’s face. It’s amazing how emotive the wolf face is, how Waverly can still see all of Nicole’s well-known, well-loved expressions flow across the strange musculature and structure with ease. This one is constructed of curiosity, hunger, excitement, with just a tinge of confusion.

“Don’t I alwayth?” Nicole rumbles, lower than normal. 

Waverly laughs and scoots herself around to show the wolf her back, throwing her hair over one shoulder. Then she lets herself fall forward on all fours and looks over her shoulder with a wicked gaze. “Like this, I mean.”

The _look_ on Nicole’s face has changed. It’s all hunger, all focused, predatory need as she comes to her knees and stares down at Waverly. The look makes Waverly shiver, makes her want to duck her eyes away from that intensity, so she doubles down and pushes back, reaches between her legs, and makes her case. "You're _my_ wolf, Nicole. You're huge and scary and hot as hell and you are _mine._ "

  
  


HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

Nicole watches, caught in a captivated, frozen moment as Waverly, on all fours and exposed to her gaze, reaches between her legs and spreads her pussy lips with her fingers.

"Look at how wet I am for you," Waverly says. Two fingers slide inside, squishing out thick, fragrant liquid that runs into the creases of her fingers and across her knuckles. Nicole sucks in a deep breath.

Nicole can see and smell Waverly’s need, sweet as the dried remnants coating her snout and chest. She wants her cock to be there, spreading the pink, glistening lips and stretching Waverly open until she's buried deep, surrounded by Waverly's warmth. Helpless to resist, she shuffles closer, letting her palm skate along Waverly’s back. 

"Please, Nicole," Waverly wriggles invitingly, then humps backward into her fingers. The _sound_ it makes, the sight of it, has Nicole caving to her demands within moments.

Nicole growls and settles herself low in the bed on her knees, matching her huge frame to Waverly’s tiny one until she thinks they’ll fit together. Then she leans in, pressing her still-slick cock to the backs of Waverly's knuckles. The hand retreats, turns, grasps her. 

Nicole sucks in a breath and then watches, feels as Waverly positions herself and sinks back onto her cock with a slow push, letting out a groan that Nicole recognizes as satisfaction though the haze of arousal suffusing her mind. Her girlfriend feels so good, so tight and silky-slick around her, and she pushes back slooooooow and halting. When Nicole’s hips meet Waverly's ass there's just the slightest bit of extra pressure against the tip. Nicole shivers from the knowledge that she’s filled Waverly completely, pressed to the end of her, and it's both overwhelming and not _nearly_ sufficient. Waverly’s so _tight,_ so hot, it nearly makes Nicole pop her knot right there and come embarrassingly fast. But she doesn’t. 

"Fuck," Nicole says, the expletive a basso grunt. Her hand grips Waverly’s hip, the other clamping onto her shoulder, looming over her girlfriend and pressing her to where their bodies are married together. 

"Please," Waverly repeats. "I want you to fuck me, Nicole, hard, please." She wiggles an iota off of Nicole's cock then bumps back, hilting herself with a small noise of need and satisfaction. "You won't hurt me, I’m ready, I like it this deep, just let go."

Nicole growls and does as ordered. She swings her hips back, clenching her jaws at the scintillating pleasure scattering up her spine and down her tail, and ruts forward to slap her hips against Waverly’s ass with a huffed exhalation that’s drowned out by Waverly’s sharp “Ah!”

Nicole stops cold. Waverly’s exclamation sounded too pointed to be pleasurable, but then Waverly growls back at her. 

“Fuck me!”

Nicole snarls and pumps her hips, dragging Waverly back to slam against her with her thrust. Waverly shouts with the first, then she starts a chorus of “yes!” with each bumping union of their bodies. Nicole sets the rhythm and Waverly matches it stroke for stroke, hands clenching in the sheet as her muscles bunch and shove her back into Nicole with every jarring, world-ending stroke. Nicole can hear her breath rasping out of her mouth, her jaws hanging open with pleasure and heat, tongue lolling as she leads them on this rapid-fire thump-thump-thump of mutual need and satisfaction.

Nicole’s body is on fire, concentrated in her core and radiating out with each satisfying slam into Waverly’s cunt. Her whole body quivers with it, her fur standing on end, tail standing straight out behind her. Every thrust is punctuated with a gruff grunt of effort. 

Waverly drops to her elbows, gripping the sheets until they bunch in her fists and arching her ass up to keep meeting Nicole. A growl trickles out of Nicole’s throat at the sight, at the way Waverly’s neck arches, at the spill of hair across the bed. At the change in angle Waverly’s words, so clear at the beginning, start to lose form and she instead fills the air with a punctate series of garbled vowels, each louder and more protracted than the next. Nicole’s mind puzzles briefly at the meaning behind them even as she realizes what’s about to happen.

Waverly’s cunt squeezes down and Nicole howls, the sound haunting and familiar now where once it was alien. Her hands keep Waverly’s ass and hips moving even as Waverly loses track of the rhythm, and Nicole thrusts through Waverly’s orgasm with a single-minded intensity borne of the endurance granted by her previous orgasm and the urge to strive for more, the drive to fill Waverly entirely and lock herself inside. 

“You feel tho good, I love it when you come on my cock,” she grinds out through tongue and teeth that feel too large and unwieldy for words that sound deep and stilted and stumbling. She knows that Waverly loves the words, loves hearing the warp to Nicole’s voice borne of arousal and dominance, and she knows that Waverly doesn’t mind the mistakes in diction. 

The headboard, long since screwed into the wall and padded for good measure, loses the fight against physics and wrenches an inch free to slam against the wall with every thrust, adding a new flavor to the cacophony of squeaking mattress, growling wolf, squelching wetness, and screaming human. 

Nicole falls to all fours, driving harder now, saliva dripping from her bared teeth and spattering onto Waverly’s back with each growling thrust. Waverly’s starting to thrust back onto her again, recovering from what must have been an incredible orgasm. Once again Nicole is awed and inspired by her resilience, by Waverly’s never-ending enthusiasm for sex with her in all of her forms, by the trust and connection they have in bed.

She gives in to the temptation offered by Waverly’s exposed neck, nips then grips it in her mouth and holds as her knot starts to expand. One of Waverly’s hands grips her own and small, delicate fingers weave themselves between her fingers. By some instinct of human concern, Nicole pushes deep and holds herself there as her knot inflates with a wrenching pull, pinning Waverly between her jaws and her hips, trapping her in a loving, inescapable grip as her cock locks itself inside for good. She can feel the noises Waverly makes vibrating through her teeth and tongue and _growls_ deep. 

The pressure around her is incredible, so good it steals her breath, and it redoubles when she ruts forward and back, in the bare centimeter of movement possible between Waverly’s entrance and the end of her cunt. 

Waverly shivers, wails, and Nicole feels something dampen the fur of her legs before that clenching pressure builds into a hot, white star at her core. Waverly’s body locks under her, rigid and immobile in the throes of her own climax, and Nicole screams at the redoubling sensation. It stretches, intensifying, pushing her into rutting harder and harder before collapsing in on itself in a wrenching, heavy ball of energy that explodes into her veins and out her cock, sparking shimmers of sensation that pull spike after aching spike of pleasure out of her and into Waverly. It’s incredible, awe-inspiring, and she loses her hold on Waverly’s neck, groaning hoarsely and struggling not to fall, not to crush the fragile human underneath her. 

Somehow, after the spikes fade to weak twitches, she manages to roll them both onto their sides and lies there, panting, a furry big spoon to Waverly’s limp body, arms wrapped around to hold them close. It takes her a few minutes to be able to do anything except breathe and stare blankly at the top of Waverly’s head.

When she’s sufficiently recovered, Nicole draws in a breath and asks, “Babe?” Her body is limp, muscles flaccid and warm. She tries to lift her head, but it’s a battle. There’s no reply. After a few more minutes, Nicole bestirs herself, nosing against Waverly’s neck, brushing her hair aside, letting her tongue sweep across the red-blushing skin where Nicole’s teeth dug in just minutes ago. Waverly is breathing deep and fast, she tastes salty, and her eyes are closed. “Waverly?”

A hand finds her arm, squeezes. “Shh. I‘m ‘k.”

Nicole lets her head fall back, surrendering to the rubbery laxity in her muscles, careful not to jostle the tie. She doesn’t think she can survive a third orgasm, not this time. Not with the knot so big and so tightly held. 

Instead, she tucks her arms more tightly around Waverly and sighs, the breath fluttering Waverly’s hair. Waverly’s breaths start to slow down and she moves a tiny bit, then they both tense as the tie is pulled.

“I think,” Waverly’s voice is thick and slow. “I peed a little, with that last one.”

Nicole sniffs the air. There isn’t anything that smells like urine, just their combined scent of sex and sweat and laundry detergent and shampoo. Her legs are undeniably wet with something, however. “You didn’t pee, you thquirted.”

Waverly bursts out laughing and they both immediately groan and freeze. Nicole feels an extra trickle burst from her cock at the pressure and whines.

“Sorry, sorry, the lisp!”

Nicole pouts, feeling her ears tilt back. “It’th the teeth, I can’t help it.”

“No, don’t be mad, I think it’s cute.” 

Waverly’s hand comes up, arching over and bending to dig into the fur behind Nicole’s neck. Nicole can feel her eyes roll in pleasure. “Okay,” she rumbles, arching into the hand. “I forgive you.”

“Ahhhh so all I need is pets to be forgiven? Wish I’d known that a few years back.”

Nicole doesn’t react emotionally to that familiar callback, not now. Her angst over Waverly’s trip to the Garden and justified anger over the circumstances has long, long since faded. “Petth have always been the way to my heart. You know what I thought when I first thaw you in Thhorty’s?” 

Nicole likes to ask this question every once and a while and answers something different every time, much to Waverly’s delight. It’s a familiar, comfortable part of their relationship, and something that makes Nicole eternally happy that they can joke about. Waverly knows the real answer, of course. It’s just one word, something that had struck her when she got back to her cruiser, put her stetson on the passenger seat, and cradled her head in her hands, somewhat embarrassed and blushing at her own nerve and also vastly, deeply _interested_ in the tiny woman behind the bar: ‘Wow.’

Waverly humors her. “What did you think?”

“I thought, ‘Pet me.’”

The fingers dig in harder and Nicole moans, her chest rumbling against Waverly’s back. 

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly:

_God, god, god._ Waverly scratches, feeling Nicole’s moan thrum through her back, and tries desperately not to move, overwhelmed in the best way by the thick knot filling her pussy. She’s damp from arousal, sweat, and whatever it is that comes out when she squirts, wrapped up in Nicole’s supernaturally-warm embrace, scratching her werewolf girlfriend behind the ears. She feels amazing, on top of the world, and also like she might burst open if the knot within her swells even a tiny bit more. She’s torn over whether bursting would be a good or bad thing.

“We’re gonna have to change the sheets,” Waverly muses. Her voice is thick and slow to her own ears, drenched in oxytocin and fading adrenaline.

“Mmf. I think I tore them.” 

Nicole’s hot, wet tongue strokes across her scratching arm. Waverly realizes that she’d stopped scratching and digs in, feeling the shift in Nicole’s shoulders and neck as she chases the sensation. 

“That’s ok, I bought more.”

Nicole’s answering chuckle does not jiggle the tie, fortunately. “You’re a planner.”

Waverly smiles to herself. “Yep. I plan.”

A few moments pass with Waverly scratching and Nicole making pleasured sounds.

“Hey,” Nicole says. 

Waverly opens her eyes. That tone is different, thoughtful, and a little worried. “Yeah?”

“You thaid you have an idea? About me changing back?”

“Oh.” Waverly relaxes, smiling at the lisp. “Yeah. I do. Tell me, why did you change last night?”

Nicole hums, her breath brushing the back of Waverly’s neck. “You were in trouble and I couldn’t get to you fatht enough. I thmelled your blood. It wath…”

Waverly waits. 

“It was thcary. I thought you might die if I didn’t get there, if I couldn’t kill the ghoul. I didn’t realize I’d changed until I thtarted fighting.”

Waverly has been hoping that was what drove Nicole’s change. “How am I now? Am I safe?” There’s a snuffle at her shoulder, another lick.

“Yeah.” Nicole’s voice is thoughtful, like she’s getting the message that Waverly is angling for. “You thmell happy.”

Waverly didn’t realize that she _could_ smell happy, but she rolls with it. “Do you need to fight anything?”

“... No.”

“Do you need to be a wolf right now? Is the moon making you?”

“No.” This answer comes more quickly.

“Do you need to be human?”

“Yes.” The S is almost a th, but just sibilant enough not to be. Waverly feels something happening behind her, feels the knot lose the tiniest amount of bulk.

Waverly smiles to herself. It’s working. “Why don’t you think about some human things you need to do, like wearing clothes and feeding your cat? Or maybe washing some oily, meaty pans so your vegan girlfriend doesn’t have to?”

Nicole chuckles, probably at the pique in Waverly’s tone. Waverly squeezes her arm and feels skin, still lightly furred but much more human. Then the knot releases and they both squeak at the sensation. Waverly shudders at the loss, feels the liquid evidence of Nicole’s orgasm start to dribble out of her.

A crunch, then another sound from over Waverly’s shoulder and dull claws dig into her ribs. Nicole’s voice is harsh. “Fuck, fuck, ow. Ow! It’s this easy?”

Waverly rolls over as best she can and watches as Nicole’s snout finishes withdrawing into her face, the bones contracting under the skin. As she observes, the fur retracts, vanishing beneath Nicole’s skin, leaving only the hair on her head and her skin’s thin coating of faintly strawberry blond baby hairs. 

“Sorry, baby,” Waverly says. She wipes away the tears pooling at Nicole’s nose and streaking down the side of her face. “That looks painful.”

Nicole shrugs, grimacing as her ears shrink, losing their fur as the migrate downward to form the familiar, pink ears of her human form. “It’s necessary. And I’m glad it’s happening. I can’t do human things when I’m all furry.”

Waverly laughs. “That’s the truth.”

“But I’m glad it happened. I’m glad I could help.” Nicole’s eyes are still glistening, and Waverly belatedly realizes it isn’t the pain of the change anymore, but real tears. “I could have lost you last night.”

“Oh, Nicole. I’m sorry.” Waverly feels her own eyes start to well with tears, and she scoots closer, pulling Nicole to rest against her front. “I’ll be more careful next time, ok?

“Please. I need you.” Nicole’s arms meet around her back and the hug is strong, tight, loving. 

“I love you.” Waverly says, feeling her tears trickle down to spread between her cheek and Nicole’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Even if you do, I’m following you there and bringing you back. I’ve done it before, and I’ll do it again. That’s a promise, Waverly Earp.” Nicole’s voice is choked and thick with tears. Then she gives a deep snuffle and sighs. “Thank you for always, always helping.”

“You’re mine, Nicole Haught.” Waverly says. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Nicole squeezes her back. “And I’ll always be here for you. Through thick,” she chuckles, and Waverly hears the eyebrow raise and laughs with her, “and thin. I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a reckoning to follow. Guess who's gonna be sweating under Nicole's ire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some breakfast revelations and sweet, loving smut

Nicole:

Nicole is alone downstairs when Wynonna comes home. The truck rattles to a stop in the snow outside, shutting off. Nicole freezes in her tracks, spatula in hand. “Fuck,” she says to herself. 

The hash browns on the big cast iron griddle are almost perfectly done, their paprika and cayenne coating burnishing to light brown, and there’s no way for Nicole to gracefully leave all this – the cuisinart she’d used to shred the potatoes and the bowls of perfectly-cooked mushrooms, tomatoes, sliced pickled jalapenos, and other toppings waiting to be used for brunch – and hide somewhere while Wynonna tromps around downstairs, oblivious.

It’s not like Nicole _needs_ to hide. If anything, it’s Wynonna who should be hiding from _her_. Nicole blows out a breath through her nose, marshaling her temper for the discussion to come. She doesn’t really want to blow up at Wynonna, not with Waverly about to get out of the shower and come down to have a nice meal. She’s not _angry_ , exactly, but, well. Conversations with Wynonna can go off the rails so easily, especially when they’re about the tiny, fierce angel they both love.

The potatoes are done, and Nicole turns off the burner and starts lifting them onto the paper towels waiting to soak up the grease. There’s enough for all of them here, even accommodating Nicole’s inflated appetite. Then Nicole puts the whole serving dish into the oven to keep them warm.

The screen door squeaks right before Wynonna wrenches the door open, letting in a gust of cold air that smells of the icy boreal forest beyond the cleared land of the Homestead. Nicole shivers, reminded faintly of the months spent here alone while Wynonna took her sweet time fetching Waverly from the garden. But as Wynonna stomps inside, shaking snow off her boots, the memory fades. They’ve been back for years, now, years that Nicole has gotten to spend with the sisters alone and together. 

Yes, she still maintains her own little house, but that’s more to give Wynonna the space she’d needed. It’s probably high time Nicole fixes that, but this isn’t the time for that discussion.

“Oh hey, Haught shot, that smells really fuckin’ good.”

Nicole sighs and turns. “Hey Wynonna. Can we talk?”

Wynonna stops, fingers in the mushroom bowl, and sizes her up with suspicious blue eyes. “Is this a trap?”

“No.” Nicole wipes her hands on the kitchen towel and shakes her head. “It’s not a trap. I didn’t expect you back.”

“Oh.” Wynonna plucks a mushroom from the bowl and snaps it up with a chomp that would have done Nicole’s wolf chops proud, then talks through the mouthful of food. “Where’s my sister?”

Nicole leans back on the counter. “Showering.”

“Ah.” Wynonna shifts, looking uncomfortable for a minute, then sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Well, before you say whatever you have to say, can I say something?”

Nicole nods reflexively, even though she’s a bit confused. She’s got some requests to make of Wynonna, but they can wait.

Wynonna leans her butt on the counter’s cabinets and leans back with both arms, the fringe on her leather jacket tickling the countertop at her wrists, looking at Nicole. “Look, I’ve been thinking, and I just wanted to say thank you. I don’t know if I’d have gotten there fast enough if it wasn’t for you.” Wynonna stops and seems to think for a second.

Nicole blinks. This is unexpected – Wynonna almost never admits that she’s not perfect, and this is veering remarkably close to that. Nicole is so familiar with Wynonna at this point that it’s just natural to wait, to let her sort through whatever she’s got going on inside that head of hers. If Nicole interrupts now, she’ll never find out what Wynonna means to say, lost in quips and deflection.

“I’m sorry. I really fucked up last night. And if you hadn’t been there, if you hadn’t been able to smell her across a crowded club and find the hidden door that that thing dragged her through, if you hadn’t been so, so much faster than me, Waverly could have died.” Wynonna’s eyes are clear, earnest, and don’t waver from where they’re locked on Nicole’s.

Nicole feels the shock of that apology rock through her and tries desperately not to show it, not to spook Wynonna with the intensity of her reaction. This _is_ what she wanted to talk to Wynonna about, to explain to her exactly why using Waverly as bait was reckless, stupid, and dangerous. But she’d never have expected that Wynonna would figure that out and then apologize for it. 

Nicole opens her mouth, closes it. Then she manages, “You– I, um, I agree.” She struggles past the urge to rub it in and clears her throat, opting for a gentler tack. “I almost wasn’t there, Wynonna. I only knew you were going out on a big hunt because Waverly told me in passing. And even though I was there, none of us knew I could Change on a night that wasn’t the full moon.”

Wynonna nods, grimacing. 

Nicole clears her throat. “We’ve all talked about this before, and it was good for a while there. And I know things have been weird with my whole werewolf thing and we’ve all backslid a bit into old habits, but it’s time I get pulled back into the Earp loop. I’m gonna talk about it with Waverly, too, but I’m part of this family. I need to be involved in the planning process of these hunts, and I really need to know when I’m a necessary part of them.”

“Yeah, but Haught, you’re the Sheriff. You can’t just up and–”

“I’m quitting.”

Wynonna’s eyebrows bunch and knit together in confusion. “What?”

Nicole sighs and rubs her face. “Yeah.” She thinks back on the last nine months of work in her job, about how the tight spaces and frequent brushes with danger had driven her fresh, raw instincts into high gear in the days around each full moon. Coupled with the intense, ever-present knowledge of the way the Clantons had used and abused the people of Purgatory and how people still flinch when they see a badge … it is unbearable. 

The only saving grace had been the private office, but even then she had to leave it unlocked so her deputies and staff could check in with her. It was like the PTSD from her 18 months in the Homestead that she'd been working on all this time with her therapist, but instead of fear she was dealing with deep, intense _rage._

“It’s too many people in _my_ space, you know? The Clantons fucked everything up, and _I_ can’t fix it. At this point, I don’t see it getting any better. I need something more isolated or one day I’m gonna snap. And now that I know I _can_ snap like I did last night ...” 

The idea of 7 feet of angry werewolf bursting out of Nicole’s human form in the middle of the Sheriff’s office must have struck them both at the same time, because Wynonna is just as silent as Nicole for a few seconds.

“I think I’ve let my overprotective instincts spread me too thin for too long, and when I’m at work I’m starting to feel like I did while you were in the Garden. It’s a bad feeling. I can’t quit immediately, but I’ve got a plan for how to set my successor up for success. Meanwhile, I'm going to start working on switching careers. Working in the wilderness will mean I can help when my family is in danger.” 

Nicole had been dissatisfied with the job before the bite, if she’s honest with herself, after all she and the Earps had been through. She’d been just reacting, just been surviving, for so long, and then she had everything that she ever wanted and it… wasn’t. But getting that across isn’t as easy, and this is just as true. She’s done being the law in this town, living out the life she’d imprinted on when Nedley saved her all those years ago. She wants to be herself, now.

The creak of the stairs warns Nicole that Waverly’s on her way down and she turns her head that way. Time to close this conversation. “Anyway, Wynonna, I’m not mad. I’m just really not okay with being left behin–”

Arms close around her sides and squeeze. Nicole sucks in a breath, smelling Wynonna’s much-too-expensive shampoo and the leather of her jacket, their shared laundry detergent and just a hint of Doc’s cologne. 

“Thanks, Ranger Rick.” Wynonna mutters into Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole lets her arms close around her best friend’s back and squeezes, careful not to use too much strength. “Always.”

Nicole hears a little intake of breath and then a third body enters their space, Waverly’s still-damp hair brushing Nicole’s shoulder, filling Nicole’s nose with the scent of her shampoo as she comes in for the group hug. Nicole chuckles.

“Why the hug?” Waverly asks, still clinging to the two of them so they can’t separate.

“Haught’s quitting her job.”

“Wynonna!”

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly :

When the dust from that conversation finally settles, they’ve served up the food, eaten, cleaned up, and Wynonna has left them alone again with a cheery wink.

Waverly isn't surprised by Nicole’s choice, not exactly. Nicole hasn't seemed happy with being Sheriff since the bite, vibrating with tense anxiety that takes ages to unwind when she comes home from work. But considering how much effort it took Nicole to get comfortable with taking back her position after they’d reclaimed Purgatory, Waverly had attributed some of that to the sheer oddity of everything they’d been through. Now, though, Waverly wonders what else she's missed about Nicole's state of mind.

“Hey,” Waverly says as she walks into the small laundry room on the ground floor. Nicole is there, holding the trashbag of her ruined outerwear and looking inside with a disgusted look on her face. “No good?”

Nicole sighs and ties up the trash bag. “Yeah. Whatever that thing was, it smells dead.” She grimaces. “Part of me wants to roll in the smell, and that is really disturbing.”

“Please, do not. I have plans for you, back up in my bed.” Waverly pauses, noticing Nicole’s hesitation. “Unless you’d rather not?”

Nicole shakes her head and dumps the bag into the trash can. “I rather would. It’s just …” She shifts from foot to foot, her hair falling loose. She cuts it fairly often, but every change makes it grow a good inch until Waverly cuts it for her. “You fell for the hot, confident, good, _human_ deputy, and I just feel myself drifting further and further away from that. What with the deal I made with the Clantons and then being bitten by a werewolf. And now I'm going to quit my job? I feel, well. Like I said, drifting.”

“Oh, Nicole.” Waverly says, walking right up to the tall, beautiful woman that shares her life and her bed. She wraps her arms around Nicole and squeezes, looking up into her face. “You’re my best baby, and I won’t hear you being mean to yourself. And we have _all_ made bad decisions for good reasons, you don’t get to monopolize that. But you’re here, and you’re alive, and you kept Rachel alive.”

"Yeah. And I haven't been happy with work for a long time." 

"Hmm," Waverly says. "I will miss that couch, though."

Nicole raises an eyebrow. "You know, when I start working outdoors, our sex in the woods will be fucking at work."

Waverly looks up into those mischievous brown eyes and finds herself remembering the last time Nicole had caught her in the woods, the way she'd _taken_ Waverly, the scent of the trees and rain and fur as Nicole took everything Waverly offered and gave back so, so much more. She shivers, her hands grabbing handfuls of cloth and, conveniently, Nicole’s ass. 

"Oh, really? I thought you'd be sore this morning," Nicole says. Her tone is warm and her eyes are bright. 

"You know I like it when you hunt me down, what you do when you catch me," Waverly says, feeling her voice drop into the honeyed cadence of seduction. "Just as much as I like it when you catch me here at home." Then, putting words to action, she slips out of Nicole’s arms and dashes for the stairs.

Nicole's laugh follows her, as do the sounds of pounding feet. As she skids on the wood floor on her socks, using the banister to swing herself around, Waverly sees her grinning girlfriend catching up. Waverly squeaks and scrambles up those beloved stairs on all fours, almost getting an ankle grabbed as she reaches the top and escaping only by dint of wanting to make it to her bed. The stairs are fun but the bed is soft, and her knees are still skinned.

Waverly runs into her room and leaps onto the bed, hearing the door slam shut and lock as she tries to turn over and see Nicole coming for her. Instead, a heavy weight pushes her flat to the duvet, squishing the breath out of her. Her bruised ribs ache, her knees protesting at the impacts, but she doesn't mind. The wash of arousal brushes away any pain. 

"Gotcha!" Nicole growls, voice human and wolf blended together until she’s just all Waverly's glorious, hot Nicole. 

Waverly's back arches instinctually under Nicole's weight, anticipating what's to come. "Oh yeah?" She pants, wriggling and attempting to get free, if only to feel how strong Nicole is as her wrists are clasped in strong hands and pressed to the bed beside her shoulders.

"Yeah," Nicole says as Waverly feels first one knee, then another pry her legs apart. "I like you like this. You get so wet when I hold you down."

Waverly can't disagree, not when her pussy is already aching and hot wetness is soaking into her underwear. She only wore tights and a loose tank top downstairs, and Nicole's front is hot and heavy against her back. Waverly tries to grind against something, anything, but she can't get any purchase. Nicole chuckles and grinds back against the curve of Waverly's ass.

"Nicole, you like me every way, like when your fingers are inside me," Waverly says. She means her tone to be demanding but it comes out as a plea.

"Hmmm, I could ... but I want to take my time today," Nicole growls in her ear.

Waverly knows that tone, and she knows what's coming. Sometimes, Nicole just wants to be completely, utterly in charge. It happens often after the full moon, in fact, and Waverly has noticed that it's mostly the full moons where Nicole didn't run free and catch her in the woods. Maybe it's a way to shed the last bits of the wolf before Nicole has to go back to acting human all day, every day. Or maybe it's just something she loves doing – after all, they had plenty of escapades into bondage and domination before the Garden, and it was just picking back up when Nicole got bitten. 

If anything, their kinky sex had petered off in the months immediately after the bite, and Waverly is happy to see it coming back. Maybe, soon, Nicole would let Waverly tie her up again. But probably not today. And, of course, Waverly just loves that Nicole enjoys it – knowing the cause wouldn't make Nicole's teasing dominance play any less frustrating ... or any less glorious. 

Nicole's grip shifts, dragging Waverly's wrists together under one big, strong hand as the other brushes Waverly's hair to one side. "I love how much you love my voice, Waverly. You love it when I tell you what I'm going to do to you, don't you?"

"Shit," Waverly mumbles. This is, indeed, one of her favorite things, but it's maddening at the same time. Being held down, unable to even grind on Nicole's thigh while Nicole drips hot filth into her ear, it’s exquisite torture. 

"You get so wet for me. I can smell you already," Waverly hears Nicole swallow in mid-sentence, "my mouth is watering for you." 

The hair on the back of Waverly's neck prickles, standing at attention to feel the brush of Nicole's lips across her skin. She can't help the noise that escapes her, the sound of need. She loves how into this Nicole gets, how deep the need for her runs. She can’t get enough of Nicole’s voice.

"Do you remember when you came just from me holding you still, licking and nibbling your ear?" Nicole murmurs, before her teeth scrape against the subject of her words.

"Yesss," Waverly admits, squirming at the flash of arousal that pulls at her gut from that memory, combined with the prickling, cascading goodness warming her ear. 

"You loved it, you love feeling helpless under me. You told me that when I asked, remember?" Nicole's low chuckle puffs across Waverly's skin, cooling the wet surface. Waverly can't help the shiver of anticipation. It's all true, every word. Nicole knows every single button Waverly has and knows how to use them mercilessly, gloriously, _relentlessly_ to drive her crazy.

 _Curse you, past Waverly, for being honest!_ Waverly knows that Nicole will stop in an instant if she says their safeword. They've been through so much together that that fact is an immutable truth of their relationship, inscribed into the cornerstone and keystone and walls of the emotional homestead they've built between them. But she doesn't want Nicole to stop, not really. Her pussy doesn't hurt enough with the ache of unsatisfied want yet. And when it does hurt enough, well. She'll be about to come.

"You love it when I talk to you, when the words spill from my lips that say I love you, I want you, I'm going to make you feel gooooood." 

“Yeah,” Waverly admits, rubbing her face against the duvet if only to feel something she _can_ do. 

"Good girl. Now, where should I start?"

That praise feels so good it should be illegal.

Nicole's tongue traces the edge of Waverly's ear, hot and wet and leaving a cooling trail behind. Waverly shivers. 

"Oh, of course, I won't touch you for a while. No, I'll nibble my way down your neck to your shoulder and suck a bruise into your skin." 

As Nicole speaks, Waverly can almost feel it. Her skin prickles, anticipating the contact as if Nicole's mouth is hot and wet on the faint traces of Waverly's scar. Then it _is there,_ teeth and lips scraping skin so, so lightly, Nicole's hair wafting the sweet scents of her shampoo as it tickles across her nape. Waverly arches up into the contact, breathing out a moan that mixes with Nicole's smug chuckle. 

“There you go, that’s my good girl.”

Those words send another pulse of arousal straight down Waverly’s spine, and she feels herself clench. “Fuck.”

Slowly, Nicole follows her words with action and Waverly chokes out a guttural sound as the hot almost-pain of a love bite soaks into her scar, the mark of Nicole's wildest moment.

Waverly feels her heart pounding, hears her breath rasping hot and harsh against the duvet. She wants Nicole, wants this slow seduction, wants the ache stretching between them to grow and redouble and evolve until it catches fire on its own, without a match to strike it to premature flame. 

"Please," Waverly manages, flexing her back to feel all that weight pressing her into the mattress, feeling Nicole lick and kiss the fresh bruise on her shoulder. Her pussy is wet, soaking into her underwear and yoga pants, and she clenches on nothing just to feel _something_. It's good, despite the ache, and she does it again.

"Maybe I'll take my time on your back, biting into every temping curve of muscle."

Nicole's body shifts, and Waverly almost cries out at the gentle fingertips tracing her tank top so, so lightly. All of the little hairs on her skin seem to stand up and dance, as eager for Nicole's teasing touch as Waverly is for her words. The curve of her scapula bears the brunt of Nicole's too-light attention. Waverly's muscles flex against her will but now, instead of fighting for freedom, they stretch toward Nicole's feather touches.

"That's right, you remember this, I love it when you relax and let it happen, submit to me."

"I'm yours," Waverly murmurs, shivering at the way her body reacts to Nicole's touch. Everything is heightened, her skin is an electric capacitor, picking up Nicole's energy and storing it inside, coiling it, ready to spring free.

Waverly clenches again. If she could just get an iota of contact, she could rub herself off in moments, but as Nicole chuckles and knees her legs still further apart she knows it's not going to happen. The ache in her pussy deepens, throbbing as she moans and flexes under Nicole's weight. 

"If you ask nicely I'll find your nipple with my fingers."

Waverly hisses a soft, "Yes, please?"

Clever fingers reach under her tank top from under her arm, sliding between her chest and the bed. They find her nipple and Waverly doesn't stifle her reaction to the sweet amplification of her body's growing desire, the whine that leaks out of her throat. Waverly twists, trying to give Nicole room to access that one hot point of contact.

"You're so responsive, I love how much you love this." 

Teeth catch the back of Waverly's neck and she arches it instinctively, so accustomed to Nicole's proprietary bites that she no longer has to even think about her response. She just opens herself without hesitation or thought. Her nipple burns, caught in a firm pinch that rockets sensation down her spine, and as she feels the orgasm flush into possibility in her core, Waverly bucks helplessly.

“Nicole, please,” Waverly manages, trying to get ahead of her body to ask for the permission Nicole loves to give. “Can I come? Please, please, I can’t–”

The fingers at her nipple pinch and roll, intensifying the sensations building on her poor neglected clit, and Nicole growls through her nose as the bite deepens. Waverly knows what that means, relaxes into the knowledge that she has permission to come, and feels it rising syrupy and hot, blossoming outward in slow, almost-satisfying waves that, as always, only whet her appetite for more. Nicole’s grip on her neck loosens, turns into kisses and bites on the damp skin.

“Fuck,” Waverly says when she catches her breath, the pangs of unsatisfied contractions still clenching her pussy in a needy rhythm. “I–”

Before she can finish her thought, Nicole pulls back, grabs her hips, and rolls her onto her back.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

There is nothing, _nothing_ on this earth sexier than the sound-scent-feel-sight of Waverly Earp in the throes of pleasure. When she’s wound so tightly and played so well that she comes without a single touch to her pussy? It’s _extraordinary_. 

Nicole’s own arousal thuds in her core, hot and aching from self-denial, but she ignores it, ripping off her shirt and then concentrating on getting Waverly’s clothes off in record time. The tights peel off of Waverly’s legs too slowly for her liking, and she growls at the delay as Waverly laughs and struggles to rip off her tank, all while Nicole’s tugging slides her down the bed.

“You’re impatient?” Waverly teases, all flushed cheeks and bright eyes. “I should be the one who – oh!”

Nicole doesn’t consider whatever else might have been said. She’s too occupied with the overwhelming, glorious wetness coating her cheeks, going up her nose, filling her mouth as she buries her face in Waverly’s pussy. It’s hot, and slick, and Waverly’s clit is hard and still pulsing when Nicole takes it between her lips, her tongue darting out to press against the head she can feel poking out from its protective hood. 

Hands dig into her hair, gripping, pulling her closer, and Nicole opens her eyes to see up, up past the trimmed hair trailing away toward Waverly’s navel, along her tensed, rippling abs. Nicole’s eyes almost catch on the blossoming bruises along Waverly’s ribs, but she forces herself to keep her gaze moving up between Waverly’s breasts, up to the blazing hazel eyes framed in a fall of honey-brown hair, eyes that lock with hers. 

“Baby, don’t stop,” Waverly gasps.

Nicole hums around Waverly’s clit. _As if I would._ The vibration ripples through Waverly’s body in visible ways, tensing the muscles of her arms, forcing unformed sounds out of her mouth. One of Waverly’s heels lands on Nicole’s back and as Nicole slides her mouth down to scoop up more of Waverly’s sweet wetness, she lets her face be the fulcrum upon which Waverly grinds. Her hair falls down over her forehead to drag along Waverly’s stomach, only restrained by Waverly’s hands.

Nicole keeps the strokes of her tongue long, slow, exploring Waverly’s folds and crevices. Waverly’s favorite slow pattern is the one Nicole falls into now – a dip inside, stroke up, circle the clit, slide back down – and she senses when Waverly recognizes it, when she falls into Nicole’s rhythm and wrestles down the unruly urge to simply hump Nicole’s face.

Nicole lets her eyes fall closed, concentration and lust taking over. The _scent_ of Waverly, the feel of her, the tremble in her up-tilted thigh against Nicole’s shoulder, the slick joy coating Nicole’s face, dripping down her neck, filling her mouth as she laps and sucks and grinds her face into Waverly’s essence. A moan escapes her when Waverly’s fingers, wrapped and tangled as they are in Nicole’s hair, pull her even closer. 

“More, baby, _ah_ … please?”

Nicole shifts, using her hand on Waverly’s thigh to press herself up, to make room for her hand at Waverly’s cunt. She coats her fingers, just surface touches at first, focusing on the clit with her mouth, and opens her eyes so she can watch Waverly’s face.

Waverly doesn’t disappoint. She’s already flushed and trembling, eyes bright and dilated, but when she sees Nicole looking and feels what she’s about to do, the two fingers just barely stretching her entrance, her expression gains a needy urgency.

“Please, please,” she pants, humping up againts Nicole’s tongue, “I wanna come around your fingers.”

Nicole groans with the pleasure the begging gives her, the power and trust and love all mixing together into a shot that warms her head to toe, making her capitulation even richer. She traps Waverly’s clit between her lips and thrusts both fingers knuckle-deep into Waverly’s hot, tight cunt, feeling the clench Waverly makes around them in the next half-second, the flex of her thighs against her shoulder and hand. 

Nicole rolls her neck, grinding her face from side to side as she lets her tongue drag against the softest, most tender parts of Waverly. Waverly feels so fucking warm and eager, sounds so good, tastes incandescent. Nicole finds Waverly’s G-spot with her fingers, the spongy, textured bulge inside her, and tilts her fingers to ripple against it with every grinding thrust, to give Waverly that prickly-hot pleasure she knows so well.

“Shit, Nicole, that’s so good,” Waverly says, words slurring as she struggles to get them out through an arousal-thickened tongue. “You’re so good, _oh_.”

Nicole hums, watching in mounting pleasure as Waverly falls apart under her. Fucking Waverly is always special, always a revelation, no matter how many times she does it, no matter in what ways they satisfy this need for each other. Nicole knows she’ll never tire of this glorious race to completion, nor what comes after, nor what comes after that. She used to worry that the wolf would change how they make love when Nicole is human, but now she knows that Waverly has always and will always be in love with _Nicole_ , no matter her form. Waverly is the sun about which Nicole revolves, and in her light nothing about Nicole can lie in darkness for long.

Waverly’s thighs squeeze around Nicole’s head, muffling her cries, and Nicole smiles to herself even as she continues fucking Waverly through her orgasm, grinding slow and heavy against her clit with her tongue and inside with her fingers, feeling the rippling contractions threaten to squeeze her fingers out. 

When Waverly’s thighs fall away, Nicole pulls out and breathes, her head propped against a thigh, wiping her face and sucking every last drop of Waverly off her fingers. Clever fingers stroke her hair, then tug.

“C’mere,” is the order, and Nicole obeys.

When Nicole attempts to drape herself over Waverly, Waverly stops her with a hand to her chest and says, “No pants.”

Nicole laughs and shucks her pants, ignoring the huge wet patch in her boxers, and then, finally, she can cuddle her demanding, tiny girlfriend. There’s something about wrapping herself around Waverly that just feels _right_ , perfection in every warm press of skin to skin.

“Hey,” Nicole says.

“Mmm.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

One of Waverly’s hands strokes down Nicole’s back. Nicole can’t help the way she follows the touch with her body, the prickling sense of every baby hair on Waverly’s meandering finger-path standing on end. 

Waverly chuckles and traces light, teasing patterns on Nicole’s skin. Nicole shivers, angling herself to give Waverly more access, and is rewarded when Waverly’s hand finds its way to her ass and gives it a good squeeze.

“Damn, you have a nice ass, baby,” Waverly says, squeezing it again.

Nicole wiggles the ass in question, murmuring into Waverly’s shoulder. “The better to bang you with, my dear.”

The light smack Waverly gives her barely stings. “Nice and firm. I bet you could easily use your ass muscles to, say, ride my face. What do you think?”

Nicole feels those words bounce all the way from head to toe and pool in her groin, making her banked lust _throb_ back into existence. “Um, _yes_. Your face isn’t too sore?” The bruise is greenish now, stretching across Waverly’s right cheekbone to her ear.

Waverly’s chuckle accompanies another squeeze. “It looks worse than it feels. I’ll let you know if it’s a problem, but until then get up here.”

Nicole doesn’t need to be told twice. After a scramble to untangle herself and a few laughs, she manages to get herself into place. With one hand on the headboard (wobbly from last night’s damage), another on Waverly’s head, and both cheeks of her ass in Waverly’s capable hands, she carefully lowers her dripping pussy toward Waverly’s mouth.

“Oh, you’re so wet,” Waverly says. “My poor baby, I’ve got you.”

Then her mouth is on Nicole, and it’s all Nicole can do to not smother her girlfriend as the contact makes all the muscles in her legs seem to tighten and go slack at once. Nicole makes a sound, something that would be embarrassingly needy if she wasn’t already so shameless with Waverly, and she feels Waverly redouble her efforts with her tongue and lips. Then two fingers slide inside, mimicking her own actions earlier, and Nicole knows that she won’t last long, not at all. The act of fucking Waverly has already taken her to the edge – all she needs is a helping hand (and mouth) to step over it. The tingling in her toes has already started.

“I’m close,” Nicole says, rocking her hips to feel Waverly’s fingers grinding exactly where she needs them.

Waverly hums against her clit, tongue flicking and pressing in the best ways, and Nicole props herself up on the headboard with her forearm, lowering her forehead to her wrist so she can watch the concentration in Waverly’s knit brow, can see the entire tableau of their lovemaking while she rolls her nipple between the fingers of her free hand. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re beautiful,” Nicole says. “I love it when you lick me like this, you’re so good at it. You know how to make me feel good.”

Waverly moans into Nicole’s cunt with the words, her eyes flickering back open. When she sees Nicole looking down at her, she smiles with her eyes. 

That expression of love, humor, and lust, or perhaps the way Waverly sucks her clit and adds a third finger to the two currently pressing into her pussy, or maybe the morning’s buildup combined with all of the above, whichever it is takes Nicole to the edge and throws her off. She grunts through her teeth as the building pressure sharpens into a bright, pleasurable peak, carrying her forward in a series of clenching, sweet pulses and shudders. 

Unlike the sharp, localized explosion of her werewolf orgasms, Nicole’s human climaxes are slower, wider, rippling out to her muscles and bones and sinews, relaxing and warming through her bloodstream and into every corner of her physiology and mind. Her lungs feel fuller with every breath, her heart feels warm and light, and her brain floats on cloud nine. Bliss.

Nicole slides off of Waverly’s face, rolling to the bed and then scooting close to wrap herself around Waverly’s ribs and legs and chest. Waverly snuggles back, even as she wipes her face with her hand and then the bedsheet. 

“Mm, smells like us,” Nicole hums, licking the side of Waverly’s chin to taste herself and (somewhat) assist with cleanup. Waverly, being used to Nicole’s vagaries, tilts her chin to allow better access.

Somewhere deep inside, Nicole’s sleepy, barely-there wolf side is pleased by the submissive gesture. Nicole rubs her face against Waverly’s cheek, smearing the evidence of their lovemaking together. Waverly’s laughter just spurs her on, and so Nicole rubs the tip of her nose against the curve of Waverly’s jaw, nipping the skin, squeezing her tight with strong arms. 

“You’re mine,” Nicole murmurs into damp skin. “I’m never letting you go now.”

“Oh?” Waverly asks. She wiggles against Nicole’s grip.

Nicole squeezes until Waverly squeaks. She is much, much stronger than Waverly, and she loves it. “Yep. You live in bed with me now, forever.” 

Waverly laughs and wiggles again. “What if I told you that the hot water heater has probably refilled itself by now, and that I cleaned the bathtub after my shower so we could take a bath this afternoon? Would that convince you to make a ... change of venue?”

Nicole’s libido, undaunted from either the activities of last night or minutes ago, perks up. Her wolf side might not enjoy the concept of baths (washing away all the delicious stink created by her hard work seems _ludicrous_ ) but the idea of having Waverly, relaxed, happy and all wet, in her arms, for an hour-long bath? That gets _all_ sides of her personality interested.

“Oh, that’s different. Lead the way!” Nicole starts to untangle herself. “I can have you live in the bath with me instead.”

Waverly laughs again and shoves her toward her clothes. “You go get the drinks and snacks, and I’ll run the bath. Vanilla ok?”

Nicole struggles back into her shirt and looks into her pants, grimacing at the wetness in the crotch. “Yep! Be back in five.”

Waverly slaps her ass on her way to the bathroom. “That’s my good wolf.”

The praise hums in Nicole’s chest all the way to the kitchen and back. It seems like this day is going to be one of the best in a while, despite the previous night’s drama. Maybe the new moon is a good luck charm after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a little love below. Every little bit helps! And as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter! [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)


End file.
